


Marriage Law

by Aaerial15



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15
Summary: It's a year after Ozai's defeat. The four nations are now governed by a special council that has members from each nation. A new law is enacted where girls marry suitors picked out for them. How will this affect Katara, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Law**

**An Avatar:The Last Airbender fan fic  
**

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Nickelodeon._

It had been a year. A year since Firelord Ozai had tried to crown himself the Phoenix King. It was a slow climb, but the world was recovering from the hundred years of destruction that the Fire Nation had brought to the world. It had been decided among the four nations that it could no longer come to just the Avatar to keep peace. Avatar Aang had been grateful for this. He was still a kid. Being responsible for the entire world was too much. He himself had helped pioneer the new system. The world as a whole was now governed by a special council.

Representatives of each nation sat on the council. For private matters, nations were still free to handle their own business. The council served to handle things that affected the entire world. Their muscle in this area was the Avatar. It made Aang's job much easier. It also gave him free time to be the kid he was. He still associated with his friends from the war. Sokka moved to Kyoshi Island to live with Suki. The two were set to marry later in the year. Toph had returned to the Earth Kingdom. She opened a most successful Earth Bending school in Omashu.

Aang himself lived in the Southern Water Tribe with the love of his life, Katara. They had decided to take it slow, so marriage was a while off for them. Katara had considered taking a page out of Toph's book. She was considering starting a Waterbending school in the Southern Water Tribe. As the only one from the Southern Tribe who could still bend, she was treated with much respect. Add to that she had become a master bender, and the fact that she was a home town veteran of the war, and she was considered one of the most important people in the Southern Tribe.

She was considering traveling to the Northern Water Tribe to discuss it with her old master, Pakku. He had come a long way in her eyes from the arrogant jerk he was when she first met him. The last time she'd seen him was at a great banquet in celebration of Ozai's defeat. He could not believe how far his former student had come. "I am so proud of you," he had said warmly. She felt tears roll as he continued, "I take back anything I ever said to you about girls being inferior benders." Katara remembered embracing him in a hug.

Aang sat in disbelief at what had just been proposed. "Council members, you can't be serious!" he yelled in protest. One representing the Earth Kingdom smiled. "This is perfect. It solves all the problems people have about choosing a partner," he said. Aang tried to be civil about this. The council was about to pass a law that said all unmarried girls would have suitors chosen for them. "It is not your job to question," one from the Fire Nation said sternly. "It is just your job to enforce." Aang shook his head. "I won't enforce this law," he said angrily.

"You have no choice, young Avatar." One of the representatives from the Water Tribe said. "If it will make you feel better, we will randomly pick four girls to test this on." Aang didn't feel better by any means, but as the sole remaining airbender, he was outvoted. His presence was required not just as the Avatar, but as the last remaining Air Nomad as well. He left the council angrily. As soon as he was gone, one of the council members said "I think I know just the four."

Aang noticed messenger hawks as he took off on Appa. He would do his utmost to make sure that whatever four girls were chosen would not marry against their will. Unfortunately, his hands were all but tied. A multitude of emotions ran through his head as he made his way to the Southern Water Tribe. This was not his intention when this council was created. He couldn't stop thinking about not just how this could affect everyone, but certain specific people.

"Aang!" Katara was surprised to see him back so soon. He waved as Appa landed. "Hi, Katara," he greeted. She hugged him as soon as he was off the sky bison. "Why are you home so early? You said you'd be gone for a week," Katara said. Aang smiled. "The meeting ended early," he said uneasily. He knew Katara's thoughts. She'd never been one to bend to the will of men. That much was evident when she challenged Master Pakku in the Northern Water Tribe.

They slept easily that night. Aang had adjusted nicely to the colder climate of the South Pole. He awoke to find Katara gone. Experience from the war had not dampened his senses. He immediately thought Katara had been taken. As he ran out of his tent to start looking, he noticed her sitting at the edge of the water by herself. He couldn't help but notice she was reading a scroll.

"What are you reading?" he asked. His presence startled her. "Oh, it's you Aang," she responded nervously. Aang smiled. "I'm sorry for scaring you. What's up?" She smiled. "It's fine, Aang. I've just recieved a summons from the council," she explained nervously. Aang felt his stomach drop. They wouldn't.


	2. Nationwide Summons

**Ch.2 Nationwide Summons**

As Appa flew Aang and Katara to Ba Sing Ce, where the Council kept it's main base of operations, the silence was deafening. Aang had been silent since Katara had received the summons. Maybe he was paranoid, this didn't have anything to do with the new law being passed, right? Katara noticed his silence. "Something's wrong, Aang. You're never this quiet." She tried to read his face as he turned to face her. "It's nothing," he said. He hoped he was right. He would not stand for Katara to be a target of this law, council or no council. She meant too much to him.

Several hours later, they'd finally arrived. "Sugar Queen?" Katara barely held her joy as Toph Bei Fong greeted her. "Toph, what are you doing here? How's the Bei Fong School of Earth Bending?" Toph smiled. It had been too long since they'd seen each other. "Slow down," she said. She acknowledged Aang happily. "How you been Twinkle-Toes?" she asked with a laugh. Aang bowed out of respect for his former teacher. "Good morning, Sifu Toph," he replied. Toph rushed forward and hugged him. "Please don't do that," she said. "I get enough of that from my students back home."

Katara couldn't help but laugh. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked. Toph shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "I was ending a lesson yesterday when a messenger hawk flew into my class. Apparently they don't realize I'm blind, cause one of my students had to read it to me." Toph did not consider her blindness a disability by any means, but there were certain disadvantages that people tended to forget. Katara noticed Aang looking farther away. She followed his gaze, and then took off running.

Sokka helped his future wife off of the train he'd used to arrive. He was surprised they'd made such good time coming from Kyoshi Island. No sooner than he'd stepped off the platform himself was he tackled from the side. He pulled his boomerang, and turned to face his attacker. "Hey, watch where you're-" His jaw dropped. "Katara?" he asked. Suki couldn't help but smile at her soon to be sister in law. "He's still a spaz," Toph remarked. "Did you get a summons too?" Katara asked hastily. Suki nodded. "Actually, we got a summons," someone said.

Ty Lee revealed herself to the group. "Ty Lee, how have you been?" Katara asked. Ty Lee bum rushed the three of them. "Oh, I've missed you guys!" If one didn't know better, they'd never believe that Ty Lee had once been one of their opponents. Ever since she betrayed Azula to save Mai, it had been forgotten that she helped try to capture the Avatar. Aang was strangely silent. Four summons? And all of them people he happened to know? He was sure to have words with the council later.

"Hey, Aang? What's with you?" Sokka asked. He noticed it too. "Yeah, Twinkle-Toes," Toph put in. Aang tried to nod it off. "It's nothing, guys." Toph wasn't buying it. "Ok, you're lying. Do you know something?" Aang mentally kicked himself. He should have known he couldn't fool Toph. He fumbled for words. At this point, Suki and Katara got worried. Katara had known Aang long enough to know that something wasn't right.

"Spill," Toph demanded. She opted a different road than Katara's. Aang kicked a rock in frustration. "When I was at the council, they decided to pass a new law. I tried to talk them out of it," he began. His voice quivered in anger. Katara looked at him lovingly. "What new law are they trying to pass?" Aang hesitated. "You can tell us, you know," Ty Lee said. She'd had the least experience with the group. It had been a year since the war ended, and with the exception of Suki and Sokka, they still hardly knew her.

"They're trying to pass a marriage law," Aang explained. He hesitated before he continued. "Apparently, the council doesn't think that looking for that someone is fast enough. They're looking to speed the process up." He noted the looks on the faces of his female friends. Sokka tried to be the voice of reason. "But then, why would they send for Katara and Suki?" he asked. "I mean, Toph I could understand." He received a sizable rock upside his forehead for that. Toph sent him a glare that could destroy the largest mountain.

"Hey, just cause I'm not romantically involved doesn't mean I want someone picked out for me," Toph said angrily. She'd already made up her mind. Anyone they tried setting her up with was gonna be sent back to them in pieces. "What I mean is," Sokka continued as the pain wore off, "Suki and Katara are taken. I mean, we're getting married in about four months," he said. That had to mean something. "And," he said as he looked at Katara and Aang, "You two have had a thing for each other since you met."

"What about me?" Ty Lee asked. The tone in her voice suggested that she didn't like the idea very much either. "I mean, forced marriage was a big thing in the Fire Nation during Ozai's rule. Why do you think I ran away with the circus?" Katara sent her a knowing look. "So what are we supposed to do? Just wait for them to choose husbands for us?" she demanded. Aang shook his head.

"They said they would test it on four random girls," Aang explained. They had obviously lied. Aang was seriously thinking about unleashing the Avatar State next time he saw them. "That must mean us," Katara said angrily. The four girls gave each other knowing looks.


	3. No Choice

**Ch.3 No Choice**

Katara and the others followed Aang in silence. It was time to see what the council wanted. They tried to keep up the hope that they weren't summoned just to be married off. It was eerily quiet as they reached the grand hall. As they entered, a panel of eyes stared back at them. Each council member's nationality could be identified by the colour he or she wore. There were two representatives for each nation, with the exception of the Air Nomads. Katara couldn't help but think that some of the men in the council were undressing her with her eyes.

It angered her, of course, but she maintained herself. She was grateful Toph could not see, for if she knew how one of the Fire Nation's representatives was staring at her, she'd tear the whole place down. Aang stood by his friends. If they intended what he thought, there was no way he'd be counted among them. "Ladies, thank you for coming on such short notice," a woman from the Earth Kingdom said sweetly. Katara tried to be as respectful as possible as she addressed the council. "You are welcome, honored council members," she said slowly. Toph face palmed. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Cut the bull," she barked. Katara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Toph, what are you doing?" she whispered. Toph brushed her hand off as she scowled at the council. "What, do they think I'm gonna allow them to treat us like gifts for some old guys?" she asked, rather loudly. Every member of the council with the exception of Aang recoiled in shock. "Young lady, you would do well to show this body some respect," a man from the Northern Water Tribe said sternly. Toph wasted no time in firing back, "And you would do well to get a shave and a haircut, but you don't see me complaining." The man's jaw dropped. He'd never been spoken to in this way.

Aang could barely contain himself. Toph was letting them have it, and they deserved it as far as he was concerned. The male representative from the Fire Nation cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we have some business to discuss if you are quite finished, Miss Bei Fong," he said. Toph exhaled a breath sharply, but said nothing further. Suki and Ty Lee got closer to one another as he spoke. "Now then, the four of you are here because we are about to pass a new law that will affect the whole world," he continued.

Aang's eyes briefly glowed bright blue at this. He knew it. Katara put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "From now on, as soon as girls come of age, they will be married to suitors that we pick out for them," the female representative from the Southern Water Tribe said. If Katara was not still holding Aang, he would have snapped right then. Katara tried to be diplomatic about this. "We have some questions before you go marrying us off," she said. She almost spit the word "marrying" out. There was a subtle sarcasm in her tone that only her friends picked up on.

"Ask them," the female from the Fire Nation said. She had a certain impatience in her tone. Katara cleared her throat. "Well, first of all," she said as she pointed to Suki, "my friend here is already engaged to my brother," she said. There were murmers from the entire council. "And secondly, Aang and I love each other." The girls held their breath as the council considered this.

The female from the Earth Kingdom looked straight at Suki. "Have you had the wedding yet?" she asked after about five minutes of deliberation. Suki hesitated. "No, council member," she said slowly. "We were going to marry later in the year," she added. There was a brief moment of silence. "If you are not married yet, you are available. As to the other matter, the Avatar is forbidden to have any attachments. Therefore, you too are subject to this law," the male from the Fire nation said, pointing at Katara.

Aang exploded. "Who says I can't have attachments!" he shouted angrily. He had never heard of this before. "It was written long ago that the Avatar exists only to maintain the balance of peace in the world," the Water Tribe's male representative replied. "More to the point, you have too much responsibility to concern yourself with inner desires," The man from the Fire Nation added. "Are you kidding me?" Aang asked angrily. His voice had an air of frustration in it. "I defeated Fire Lord Ozai," Aang continued. "If that doesn't show you that I can handle my duties as the Avatar I don't know what will."

Katara had heard enough. "We'll never go through with this," she said angrily. The others nodded their agreement and stood behind her. There were cracks forming in the floor. Toph was beginning to earth-bend. The representative from the Fire Nation looked right at Katara. "Yes you will. I am aware that you and Miss Bei Fong are master benders in your elements, am I correct?" Toph stopped bending immediately. "If you refuse, we will be forced to have the Avatar strip you of your bending." He paused to let this sink in.

"You will then spend the rest of your lives in Boiling Rock prison," he continued. Aang couldn't take it anymore. His eyes shone white. "I would never strip them of their bending!" he boomed. His voice shook the foundation of the building they were in. "As for the other two, they do not bend, so they too, would spend the rest of their lives in Boiling Rock." Suki's face fell. She never wanted to set foot in that prison ever again. She still had nightmares from what Azula had done to her. She had not been lying when she told Sokka that Suki was her favorite prisoner.

Aang glared at the council. "I'll never help you enforce this law," he said under gritted teeth. The Fire Nation's male representative smiled coldly. "Easily remedied. If you do not do your duty and uphold the law, you will be stripped of your status as the Avatar," he said. Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The only way to get a new Avatar is for the current one to die," he said. That's how it worked.

"Ahh, but you do not understand, young Avatar. There is a ritual that can strip the current Avatar of his powers without breaking the cycle." Aang's face fell. After a moment, he turned to his friends. "You have to do what they say for now," he said slowly. Toph couldn't believe it. "You're joking, right?" Aang looked right at her. "Please, Toph. I don't want to strip you of your bending." Toph stood down. "Guards!" the council member ordered. In an instant several armed guards entered the room and surrounded the group.

"Please escort these four ladies to their quarters, so that they may prepare for their weddings," he ordered. The guards moved quickly to obey, chaining each girl and dragging them away. Katara looked back at Aang in fear. "I'll try to get you out of this," he whispered. She had tears streaming down her face as she was pulled from the room.


	4. 4 Weddings

**Ch.4 4 Weddings  
**

Katara paced nervously in the room she'd been dragged to. She kept hoping that this was going to be some horrible nightmare that she'd wake from. There was a wedding dress in the closet, but Katara refused to put it on. The guards had not been gentle when they brought her here. They shoved her in the room and locked the door. They also had the foresight to take her water pouch beforehand. With no water to bend, she was stuck. She clutched her mother's necklace as she heard a knock at the door.

"It's time," an older woman beckoned kindly. With no further delay, she entered the room. Katara noted the four armed guards with her. "Why are you not in your wedding dress?" the lady asked. Katara recoiled in fear. "I'm not getting married to anyone but Aang," she said angrily. The guards laughed. "The Avatar is not here. He left some time ago," she said. She pulled the dress out of the closet. It was a nice enough garment. It had shades of dark and light blue, indicating the wearer was from the Water Tribe. Katara gulped. "You can either put it on, or the guards will put it on for you." The lady's tone suddenly became strict.

"Let me out of here!" Toph screamed. Her voice was raw. She'd been in this room for several hours. She tore the wedding dress that they intended her to wear to pieces. She needed to take her anger out on something. The presence of a wood floor and wooden walls prevented her from bending her way out. Her mind kept flashing back to Aang's words in the grand hall. "Please, Toph. I don't want to strip you of your bending." She had hoped that they'd put her in a metal room, but apparently the council knew of her ability to bend metal.

She stood her ground as the guards entered. One glanced at the tattered remains of Toph's wedding dress on the bed. "That is unfortunate," he said. As his companions moved to subdue Toph, said, "We'll get another dress." Toph's heartbeat quickened. This was not happening. A scream rang out as the guards drug her out of the room. They made sure to keep her hands restrained as they dragged her down the stone steps. As they reached the bottom, Toph saw two women with a replacement wedding dress. It wasn't as ornate as the previous one, but it would have to do.

They took her to another wooden room. The guards stripped her of her outer clothing, as Toph voiced her anger. "Get your hands off of me! I'm gonna have your heads!" One moved to strike her, but was restrained. "We cannot mar the bride's face before the wedding," she said. Toph knew better than to be grateful. A look in the woman's eyes told her that if they weren't trying to prepare her for her wedding, no mercy would have been shown. "You'll never get away with this!" Toph yelled as the women slipped the dress over her head.

Suki had reluctantly put the Earth Kingdom Green wedding dress on. She loved Sokka, nothing would ever change that. But she would do anything to avoid ever going back to Boiling Rock. She barely fought the tears as the guards entered her room. One snickered. "So this is a Kyoshi Warrior," he said with a laugh. If not for the council's threat, Suki would have removed the smile from this man's face. As they moved to escort her, one word came to mind. "Sokka!" she screamed as they forced her from the room.

Ty Lee couldn't believe it. She stood before a mirror. The dress was extravagant. It looked like something Fire Nation royalty would wear. A phoenix was embroidered in gold thread on the upper part of the dress, and there were embroidered flames on the skirt. If the current situation were different, Ty Lee wouldn't mind wearing it. She took a deep breath, as if she were steeling herself for what was to come.

When the guards came to get her, she didn't put up a fight. She merely shook her head in sadness. "Aang will protect us," she said as they led her away. One of the guards laughed at this. "The Avatar isn't even here, little girl. There's no one to save you." The girl's normal cheerfulness was all but gone. She refused to believe that Aang would abandon them.

The girls were reunited before another grand hall. Katara couldn't believe it. She looked at her friends. Toph's hair was disheveled from her struggling. Suki couldn't make eye contact with her. She stared at the floor. "It'll be alright," Katara said comfortingly. Toph exhaled sharply. "Sure it will, Sugar Queen. We're about to be married against our will, and apparently Aang's long gone."

Ty Lee put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "He's not gonna let this happen," she said slowly. Toph scoffed. "Yeah, we're talking about the same one who threatened to take my bending away," she said angrily. It was unfair, she knew, to blame this on Aang. And there was no doubt in Toph's mind that he was punishing himself more than she ever could. He'd barely been able to speak those words. But at this point, Aang was more reachable than the council.

"It's time, ladies." The doors opened, and the girls were awed by the scale of the room in front of them. The guards forced them forward. As they got closer to the altar, Katara began to recognize some of the grooms. "No way," she said. It was a mercifully short ceremony. Surprisingly, the priest skipped the part where the girls said "I do." As they were separated by their grooms, Katara clutched her necklace. "Aang, where are you?" she asked.


	5. Hahn's Way

**Ch.5 Hahn's Way**

Katara was in disbelief of the situation she was currently in. "I now pronounce Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe as Husband and Wife." Katara shuddered at the memory. She could still taste the arrogant warrior's kiss, and it made her sick to her stomach. They were on a boat headed to the Northern Tribe, and Katara had done everything she could to avoid her "husband." As she stared at the ocean, she didn't realize she had company.

"Ah, there you are, my wife." Hahn's voice shattered her thoughts as though they were glass. She spun to face him. "Let's get one thing straight," she said. She made no attempt to mask the hatred in her tone. "No matter what that council says, you are not my husband." She spit the words out as if they were poison. "Aang will come for me, and the best thing you can do when he does is get out of his way," she continued. Despite what the guards said, she believed in the Avatar. She knew he would come not just for her, but the rest of his friends as well. She pitied anyone who would be foolish enough to stand in his way. Hahn laughed at the threat.

"Aang will come for me," he mocked. He swiftly moved toward her as he spoke. "Do you really think I'm afraid of him? When I last saw him, he could barely bend water." He pulled Katara close to him, and forced her to look in his eyes. Katara struggled, but was unable to pull away. "Besides, my soldiers have orders. If Aang or that pathetic brother of yours show up they are to be killed on sight," he said. Katara laughed grimly. "You have no idea what Aang is capable of," she said slowly. It dawned on her that Hahn was not present that night in the North Pole, when Aang allowed the Ocean Spirit to take his form. The spirit had laid waste to the Fire Nation army.

"I'm warning you now, Aang gets very defensive of me. He's also very angry about this law. He'll have no problem taking his frustrations with the council out on you." She slapped him in the face in emphasis of this point. It seemed to weaken his grip for a moment, and Katara tried to pull free. But it was not to be. The fact that she'd slapped him only seemed to anger him. His eyes narrowed, and his tone got dark. "I will allow you to get away with that just this once," he said. The air around them seemed to reverberate in his anger. Katara shrieked as he increased the pressure on her wrist. "If you ever strike me again, I promise you, you will regret it!"

Katara tried to fight the pain, but her defiance just made him twist. She fought screaming in pain as he held her. "Please stop, you're hurting me!" she screamed. Hahn, for his part showed little emotion. In his mind, she would learn to be obedient to him, one way or another. He noticed the perfect thing to make an example of. As Katara was writhing in pain, he swiftly snatched her mother's necklace from her. Katara immediately stopped struggling.

He let her go as he stared at the necklace. Katara resorted to pleading. "Please. I will do anything that you ask. Just give me my necklace back." She could feel hot tears running down her cheeks. Hahn seemed to consider it for a moment before laughing. It did not sound like a happy laugh. "This is a betrothal necklace," he observed. "No doubt that weakling air bender made it for you," Hahn continued. Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Master Pakku made that necklace for my grandmother," she retorted. She tried to snatch it back, but he moved it from her reach. "Please," she begged. Her voice was near the point of breaking. He smiled, as if he were admiring the craftsmanship that went into making the necklace. "I highly doubt Master Pakku would stoop so low as to love Southern Water Tribe garbage." Katara could hear no more of this. She raised her hands, the water raising with them. She formed a rather large icicle out of some of it. Hahn couldn't help but notice that it was aimed at his neck.

"Give me my necklace back, or I swear you'll take your last breath right now!" Oddly enough, Hahn didn't seem concerned. He merely snapped his fingers, and Katara found herself surrounded by several soldiers. She wasn't in the mood for this. She changed position of her hands, and soon she was using the octopus form. The soldiers were at a loss of what to do. Hahn didn't seem at all impressed. "Subdue her, now!" he commanded.


	6. The General's Orders

**Ch.6 The General's Orders  
**

"I now pronounce Lady Toph Bei Fong and General Li Fong as husband and wife." Toph shuddered at the memory. She still couldn't believe Aang had given in. As to her "husband," she had heard of General Fong. And from what she'd heard, she despised him. Soon after she met the group, she was told how the general tried to force Aang into the Avatar State. She wanted to tear his head off when she heard that he'd used Katara as a tool to anger Aang.

She was currently on a train out of Ba Sing Se, although she had no idea where she was going. She currently stood on metal, but the general was no fool. He ordered no less than four guards accompany her at all times as soon as they got on board. As she stared out the window, wondering where she was being taken, she sensed someone enter her quarters. "What do you want, General Dunderhead?" she asked without turning. The general smiled. "I've heard you're a decent earth bender, darling." Toph whirled to face him.

"I'm the world's greatest earth bender!" she proclaimed angrily. The general did not appear to be impressed. "Have you gone toe to toe with the Avatar State?" he asked arrogantly. Toph hesitated, ever so briefly. "I didn't think so," he said. Toph was not about to let him get the last word. "I didn't have to, but I was his earth bending teacher," she replied. She kept an even tone. "Now, I have a question," she said. The General smiled. "Ask it, my dear," he said.

"Where are you taking me?" Toph demanded. The General laughed. "I thought you'd recognize your own home city of Gaoling. Oh wait, you're blind." Toph began fuming. The general didn't realize it, but it was likely he was talking his way into an extended hospital stay. He enjoyed her anger. "And by the way, since you can't see, you'll never be on par with those of us who can." He'd struck a chord, and he knew it. "I wouldn't be surprised if most of your abilities are fabricated," he continued. Toph composed herself. She'd bide her time, for the moment. Then she had a very scary thought. "Wait you're taking me to Gaoling? My parents live in Gaoling!" There was fear in her voice as she said this.

"Of course. I spoke to your father, and he is having an entire new wing built in his house. Made of wood, of course. We wouldn't want you running off." He enjoyed the look of despair on her face as he said that. "But what about my earth bending school?" she questioned. There was never a time she had ever felt such a mix of anger and fear. "Oh, that," he replied. "It's simple really. You will never teach again. As a matter of fact, as soon as we arrive in Gaoling, my first order of business will be to have your school bulldozed." Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She acted without thinking. The metal flooring of the car became a suit of armor around Toph's body. "Guards, subdue her at once!" Fong ordered, but it was too late for them. Toph knocked all of them out in the space of five seconds. General Fong stood motionless. With no earth to bend, he was screwed. "I'll never allow my school to be destroyed!" Toph yelled. She tore open the wall of the train as though it were paper, and she was off. She could hear him yelling to stop the train as she disappeared.

But where to go? She wanted to check on her school, but Omashu was too far away. As she ran, she realized she was very close to the Fire Nation capital. "Guess it's time to pay Sparky a visit," she said with a laugh. It was best for her to get as far from the Earth Kingdom as possible anyway, since she was sure to be considered a fugitive once the council got word of what she had done. She sped up, realizing the trouble she was in.

Aang had never felt so guilty. He had no intention of abandoning his friends, but he needed time to think. As he flew over Fire Nation territory, there was only one possibility. Could the council strip him of his bending? He seriously doubted it. He'd never heard of such a ritual, and as soon as he could, he planned on asking Roku about it. Soon he was above his destination. The Fire Nation Royal Palace. It's majestic towers seemed to embrace the sky in their glory.

As he was about to knock, the doors to the palace began opening. Zuko was already waiting behind them. "It's been a while, Aang."


	7. Confrontations

**Ch.7 Confrontations**

"They can't do that!" Zuko and Mai had listened intently for the last hour as Aang described the situation to them. As Aang spoke, Zuko's anger began building. When he mentioned the council's threat to strip him of his status as the Avatar, Zuko's anger reached its peak. Without thinking, his fists became encircled in fire. Aang put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm not worried about them taking my status," he said slowly. He hesitated. He hadn't yet told them who the four girls they picked were. "Well do you know who the girls are?" Mai asked. Aang nodded slowly. "They picked Katara, Suki, Toph and..." Aang was well aware of the friendship between Ty Lee and Mai. "And who?" Zuko asked.

"Ty Lee," Aang replied. At hearing this, a blade suddenly flew past the Fire Lord, landing on a map of the Four Kingdoms that hung on the wall. The dagger landed on Ba Sing Ce's exact location. A sliver of Zuko's hair fell to the ground. He eyed his wife with a mixture of annoyance and fear. "I'm going to kill all of them," she said. There was no emotion whatsoever in her voice, and that fact scared Zuko more than her almost taking his head off. "Honey, let's think about this for a second," Zuko replied. Mai sent Zuko a glare that could destroy a mountain. "What is there to think about?" she asked. "They have Ty Lee. We're going."

Aang tried his luck. "We need a plan before we can do anything," he said. Zuko thought for the briefest of moments. "Well, the first thing we should do is rescue the girls," he said. "Who's married to whom?" he questioned. He couldn't help notice Aang look at the floor. "I have no idea. I left before the ceremony." Mai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright," she said softly. Aang's eyes began glowing. "It's not alright!" his voice boomed. "I should have stayed, but I couldn't see Katara married off..." he fumbled for words. "To someone else?" Zuko supplied. Aang nodded. "It's all my fault."

A loud bang was heard as he said this. "You're wrong, Twinkle-Toes!" Aang jumped for joy at the sound. "Toph? Where did you? How did you?" Toph rushed to him. She took her former student in a bone crushing hug. "I thought you'd be madder than an angry platypus-bear," Aang said. There was a tinge of fear in his voice. Toph smiled. "Oh, I was. But I thought about it. I saw the look on your face when they threatened to strip your Avatar state. I don't think I've ever seen you that scared." Zuko looked at the door to his palace. It had been torn from it's hinges. "Toph, you destroyed my palace!" he yelled.

"Chill out, Sparky. I'll buy you a new door." Zuko looked directly at her. "Yes, you will," he said with a smile. Aang looked at Toph. "You can help us," he said with a laugh. Toph grinned. If it involved beating the stuffing out of the council that forced her into marriage, she was too happy to help. "What do you need?" she asked. "We need to know who you and the others were married to," Mai said. Toph shuddered, recalling that fateful event. "Let me think. Suki was married to Long Feng, I was married to General Fong, and I didn't recognize who Katara and Ty Lee were married to." Aang's jaw dropped. Suki was married to Long Feng?

"I thought Long Feng was in prison," he said. "He obviously found a way out," Zuko said. Aang thought for a moment. "The guy Katara's married to, he had a certain arrogance about him," Toph said. Aang heard all he needed to know. "It's Hahn. They gave Katara to Hahn."

"Subdue her, now!" The soldiers surrounding Katara seemed to hesitate. Unfortunately for them, Katara did not. With a single movement of her hands, four of Hahn's soldiers found themselves flying off the ship. The remaining three attempted to find an opening in her defense, to no avail. As one of them charged, one of the tentacles grabbed his leg. Katara slammed him into unconsciousness with no delay. She was so concerned with the soldiers that she did not notice Hahn jump behind her. As she continued focusing on the two soldiers still standing, Hahn struck a fierce blow with his club. Katara fell to the deck, the ocean water she was bending splashing around her.

"Take her below," Hahn instructed. The two soldiers chained her arms behind her back, her limp form offering no resistance. He clutched her necklace in his hand. She would learn respect. Without a second thought, he tossed the necklace overboard, and smiled as it sank to the bottom of the ocean. The ship continued on it's course, the captain increasing speed at Hahn's orders.

Zuko made a few practice swings with his broadswords. The razor-sharp blades seemed to cut the air itself. Mai was gathering her best daggers. As they prepared to depart, they began to hear a loud noise. It just got louder as they listened. Toph took a stance, the stone floor cracking as she did so. "It's them," she said. As the group readied themselves, General Fong entered with a cadre of earth benders. "Fire Lord Zuko, my apologies for showing up like this," he said. There was a tinge of arrogance in his voice that infuriated Zuko. Aang glared at him. "Get out of here," he demanded. The walls shook at the sound of his voice. Fong smiled.

"Certainly, young Avatar, as soon as I retrieve my wife." Toph's face contorted in anger. "You are a fool to think I'd go anywhere with you," she replied. "You heard her," Zuko interjected. Fong lost his temper. "This is none of your business, young Fire Lord," he said angrily. Zuko looked directly at him. "If you want her, you'll have to come through us," he said. The general laughed. "I intend to. Men, bring me my wife." As they rushed to attack, Mai reacted with blinding speed.

Three of them found themselves stuck to walls, unable to move. Two more were taken out by Zuko before they could hope to bend. Aang was busy with two more, which left husband and wife. "You're coming with me, one way or another," Fong said. Toph smiled grimly. "The only way I'm leaving with you is over my dead body," she said in response. The general attempted to bend a prison of rock around Toph, but as soon as he moved, she was on him.

Her left foot made contact with the ground, and a pillar of earth formed at just the right angle in front of his legs. The general soon found himself flying out of the palace, accompanied by his soldiers as Aang blasted them with air. "The council will hear of this!" he yelled as the four flew off on Appa.


	8. Katara's Punishment

**Ch.8 Katara's Punishment**

It must have been hours. The chained form in the hold finally showed signs of life. As Katara came to, her eyes were blurry. She could just barely make out the grey metal of the walls around her. She winced as the pain from her earlier encounter kicked in. She tried to feel the back of her head, but the chains holding her would not budge. It was clear to her that Hahn was taking no chances. She felt what had to be dried blood in her hair. How hard did Hahn hit her?

"My necklace," she said, fear in her voice. She looked down as much as her head would allow, only to find it missing. Anger began building inside her. If he had done something to her necklace... It was hopeless. Even her legs were chained to the wall. There were no portholes in this room. She couldn't remember a time she had ever felt so helpless. As she began racking her brain, trying to think of a way to escape her current predicament, she heard the clang of footsteps approaching.

She held her breath as they got nearer. Finally, the door to her cell opened and Hahn stepped through. Katara glared at him as he entered. "Don't look at me like that," he said as the door closed behind him. "You brought this all on yourself," he continued. Katara didn't mince words. "Where is my necklace?" she demanded. The menace in her tone was clear. He looked directly in her eyes. "Oh, that," he said. He pretended to look thoughtful. His arrogance made Katara sick to her stomach.

"Answer me!" Katara yelled. Her anger intensified as she spoke. Hahn smiled. "I threw it overboard, as punishment for your disobedience," he finally answered. Katara's eyes went wide. That necklace was more than a family heirloom. It was the last thing her mother gave to her before she was killed. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her husband. "You need to get out of here," she warned. "NOW!" Hahn showed no fear. "You don't seem to get it," he said coldly.

"I give the orders around here. You are no different than any soldier under my command. You will obey every single instruction without question." He crossed the distance between them, and grasped Katara's face. "Is this in any way unclear?" he sneered. Katara did not respond. She just stared back defiantly. When she didn't answer he slapped her in the face. Her cheek exploded in pain. She tried to touch her cheek to no avail. Hahn smiled as he looked at her.

"You know, I had a horse like you once, stubborn, just like you. Willful, to a fault." Hahn's voice darkened. "It too, just needed to be broken." Katara hardened herself. "You will never break me," she replied angrily. Hahn's smile widened. "Oh, I do hate to see you restrained," he said. Katara fought the urge to throw up. "I'd release you, if only you wouldn't try to escape again." Katara tried to look away, but the way she was restrained didn't allow for much movement.

"I have no reason to stay." she said after a brief period of unsettling quiet. Hahn was unfazed. He began to look at her differently. There was a look in his eyes that Katara didn't like. "It dawns on me," he said. "We have not yet consummated our marriage." Katara fought nausea. The very idea of going anywhere near a bedroom with Hahn made her feel disgusted beyond words. She was too shocked to speak. After what felt like forever, she finally found her voice.

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on Earth," she spat. Hahn began eyeing Katara lustfully. "We are alone," he said. "Might as well make the best of it." Katara tried shrinking back as he advanced on her, but her restraints held her fast. There was nowhere to go. With her hands restrained, she couldn't fight back. He tried to kiss her, but she spit in his face. He wiped it from his cheek, then backhanded Katara. She tasted her own blood. If only there was some water to bend.

He forcefully kissed her lips. What he was about to do sickened her. As he attempted to grope her, a loud bellow was heard from outside. Katara recognized the sound. Appa! "Aang, I'm in here!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her. From the sound of it, there was a fierce battle going on in the upper decks. "Save your breath," Hahn sneered. "He'll never get through." He began pulling at Katara's tunic, trying to take it off. It was at that moment that Aang blew the door down.

He absorbed what Hahn was trying to do for all of a second, then his eyes glowed white.


	9. Aang's Fury

**Ch.9 Aang's Fury  
**

Aang reacted without thinking. Before Hahn could peel himself off of Katara, Aang was all over him. The Avatar State had been unleashed, and Hahn stood absolutely no chance. Hahn found himself surrounded by a lasso of air. He struggled to break free of it, but he could not. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD NOT KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Aang's voice boomed. The entire ship shook as he spoke. Hahn attempted to speak, that is to say his mouth was moving. But due to the extreme wind that only affected him, no one could hear him. He couldn't even hear himself.

Toph squeezed past Aang, who was focusing all his energy on Hahn, to get to Katara. With four simple taps, Katara was free. Toph could sense in her heartbeat that something was not right. She felt a warm, sticky substance on Katara's wrists that could only be blood. "You're bleeding," she said softly. Katara pulled away. She could finally assess the damage she'd taken. The first thing she did was feel the back of her head. She still had quite the headache from Hahn's blow, and during her struggle, she unknowingly slammed the back of her head against the metal hull of the ship.

As Katara softly patted her head, she felt a large bump. She pressed a little further, and she felt what had to be a scab forming. Aang himself took in Katara's appearance. With a simple hand gesture, he slammed Hahn against the hull. He painfully slid toward the ground, thinking the worst was over. How wrong he was. Toph picked up two of the shackles that previously restrained Katara. "Do it, Toph," Aang said. Toph needed no further encouragement.

She lightly stamped the floor, causing Hahn to stand. Before he could fall again, she forced the shackles around his wrists, and a crunch was heard as they were attached to the hull. Sokka burst in at that very moment. He took in the condition of his sister, and then snapped. "You bastard!" he yelled. He rushed forward with his meteorite sword, which, thanks to Toph, had been recovered after Ozai's defeat. Aang had left the Avatar State, and knew his friend's intentions.

"Toph," Aang said forcefully. She made a simple gesture, and Sokka's charge was halted by a large door of metal that came right out of the floor. He fell to the ground with a grunt. "What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily as he tried to breathe. "Sorry Sokka," Aang apologized. "But we need him alive." Toph couldn't help but laugh. Aang took a good look at Katara. He realized something was missing.

Zuko stood guard over Hahn's men. The battle had ended quickly. The men were taken by surprise, and the combined might of their opposition was too much. Mai seemed to stare at the ocean, deep in thought. Zuko tried to comfort his wife. "You know we'll find her," he said softly. Something that didn't normally happen did. "That's not what I'm worried about," she said. Her voice wavered as she spoke. The two had no idea what condition Katara was in, no idea what Hahn had attempted while they were fighting their way to her.

"She could..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. Zuko put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We both know that Ty Lee can handle herself," he said slowly. The two embraced, but parted just as quickly as Aang's Avatar-voice boomed once again.

"WHERE IS IT?" Aang demanded angrily. Hahn hesitated. How long had it been? Katara had been out for nearly six hours, and he had ordered full steam ahead. "I threw it overboard some, fifty to one hundred miles back," he replied. Aang gave a knowing look to Toph. "He's not lying," she reported. "He really doesn't know where it is." Aang's glare could destroy a mountain. If looks could kill, Hahn would certainly be a dead man. He may have been arrogant, but he was no fool. He knew he was beaten.

They were interrupted by Zuko's sudden appearance. "What's wrong?" he asked. There was a mixture of fear and curiosity in his voice. He then glanced at Katara. "Where's your necklace?" he asked. Aang slowly approached their captive. "I can find it," he said. "But I need complete silence," he continued. The entire group nodded. Hahn opened his mouth to speak, but Toph bent one of the spare shackles across his mouth. It made for a most effective gag.

He slowly advanced on Hahn. Everyone present took silent pleasure in watching Hahn's eyes widen in fear. Aang placed one hand on Hahn's chest, the other on Hahn's forehead. For a few tense moments, nothing seemed to be happening. Then, to the group's amazement, Hahn and Aang began glowing a bright blue. Sokka opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but Zuko clamped a hand around his head before he could say a word.

Then, in a flash of light, Aang seemed to disappear. "What the?" Sokka asked. "Where'd he go?" The entire room was quiet. Then, as quickly as he left he was back. He slowly approached Katara, who was letting Sokka bandage her wrists. He took her hand in his, and as they parted, she looked to see her necklace, completely intact and undamaged. Aang turned to Toph. "Release him," he said softly. She hesitated. Were they really just gonna let Hahn go after what he'd tried to do to Katara?

"Listen to me very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once," Aang said. There was an eerie quiet in his voice. "Because I don't believe in killing, I will spare your life just this once," he said. Hahn silently nodded. "However," Aang continued, "if you ever go anywhere near Katara again, I will end you. Consider your marriage over." With that, the group turned to leave. Everyone but Sokka went topside. Hahn slowly began to leave the room, but found Sokka's sword to his throat.

"We're not finished yet," Sokka growled. "What can you possibly do to me?" Hahn asked angrily. In answer, Sokka pressed his blade a little harder against Hahn's throat. "Aang may not believe in killing you, but I do." Hahn tried to intimidate his smaller adversary. "You could never take me," he said. His voice, however, betrayed the bravado he was attempting to show. His encounter with a fully powered and angry Avatar had shaken him to his core. He was a wreck, and Sokka knew it.

"You seem to forget," Sokka said icily. "I am the son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. Technically that makes me a prince." He paused to let that sink in. "I also know that in the Northern tribe, there is only one punishment for what you've attempted." Hahn remained silent. "If I were you, I would never return to either tribe," Sokka said. The tone of his voice suggested it was more than advice. "If I ever see you again, I will kill you," Sokka warned. "And don't even attempt to tell the council," he added, before sheathing his blade and joining his friends on deck. Hahn collapsed, and wept in fear.

The group was boarding Appa as Sokka emerged from the bowels of Hahn's ship. "What took you?" Aang asked. Sokka didn't answer, he just climbed up Appa's saddle silently. It was clear to everyone he didn't want to talk about it, and no one pressed further. "Where to next?" Toph asked with a laugh. Aang thought for a moment. "I think we should find Suki," Katara suggested. She noticed Sokka lighten up at the idea. The blood on her wrist was gone, as she'd used ocean water to heal herself.

"It's decided, then," Aang said. "Yip, Yip." With a loud bellow, Appa took off.


	10. Disguise is Necessary

**Ch.10 Disguise is Necessary**

As the Gaang flew, Katara was understandably silent. She sat silently next to Aang, unmoving as he steered. As she stared at the night sky, it was obvious that something weighed heavily on her mind. Aang glanced at her, and noticed she was visibly tired. "You need to get some sleep," he said softly. Katara shook her head. "I know. I tried," she replied. "Every time I close my eyes I'm chained to that wall." Aang pulled her close before she could say anything further. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling.

Katara took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you sure going back to Ba Sing Ce is a good idea?" she asked. Aang shook his head. "It's the best way I can think of to find Long Feng," he replied. Katara nodded. It made sense. As she remembered it, the bulk of the city's underground was used as Long Feng's personal stronghold. Few outside the Dai Li even knew of it's existence. Katara had a more pressing concern, however.

The council, the very same council that forced her and her friends into marriage operated in Ba Sing Ce. Zuko told her about the fight between Toph and Fong at his palace, and she was sure the council knew that at least Toph had resisted. Add that worry to the council threatening to take Aang's status as the Avatar, and she realized how dangerous it could be to go there. But as far as she was concerned, Suki was family, and no force in Earth or Heaven would stop Katara from defending her sister.

Finally a little before dawn, Katara managed to close her eyes and fall into a brief, but restful sleep. Aang knew she needed it, and so did he, so he landed Appa and got some rest himself. He got a good three hours before he was awakened by Toph's voice. "Twinkle-Toes, wake up!" she yelled. He struggled to shake the sleep from his eyes as he rose to his feet. "What is it Toph?" he asked wearily. She had a serious look on her face. "I thought we were going to Ba Sing Ce," she replied. Before Aang could answer, she looked around. "Where are we?" she questioned.

Katara began to stir as Aang looked around. "We're almost there," he replied. Zuko was already awake, sharpening his broad swords. Aang noticed a familiar blue mask on his head. "You're using your Blue Spirit mask?" he asked. Zuko nodded. "If the other nations discover the Fire Lord is involved in a rebellion against the council, it could start another war," he explained. Aang saw the wisdom in Zuko's plan. He didn't want this to end right back where they started, when Ozai was in charge.

Katara rose from her sleep, embracing Aang as she stood. As she broke the hug, Zuko looked at her. It was as though he had an idea. "Do you still have the face paint you used when you were the Painted Lady?" he asked. Katara nodded. "You should put it on before we get there," he said. It made sense. Apart from Aang, Katara and Toph were risking the most if the council happened to capture them. The harder they were to identify, the better. She glanced at Sokka, and noticed he had his Water Tribe war paint already on. The look on his face said he would do whatever was necessary to rescue his fiance from Long Feng.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Toph said with a laugh as she got on Appa's saddle. "I want the council to know what happens when they cross the Blind Bandit!" she exclaimed. At this, Katara, Sokka and Aang smiled. It brought back the memory of their first meeting with Toph, when she was Earth Rumble champion. Zuko found himself smiling as well. Toph had quite the personality. Just when he thought he knew all the answers, she would change the questions.

With that, Appa took off. "We still have about ten miles before we reach Ba Sing Ce," Aang reported. Toph laughed. "Helmsman, full speed ahead," she commanded, as though she were the Earth King himself. Aang laughed and replied, "As you wish, Sifu Toph!" She lightly punched his arm. "And don't you forget it," she said.

Two more hours passed before the wall of Ba Sing Ce was finally in sight. "We're here," Aang reported. "I think we should have Appa circle the city," Sokka suggested. "We can get a look from the air while we come up with a plan. Aang nodded. The city didn't appear to be on alert. Katara looked down and gulped. "There's a train that has a hole in one of the cars down there," she observed. Toph's face wore a look of determination. "That would be my "husband," General Fong's train," she replied angrily.

Aang looked at Sokka, and could almost see the wheels spinning in his head. "I have a plan," he said. "But we'll have to move fast."


	11. The Search for Suki Pt 1

**Ch.11 The Search for Suki pt. 1  
**

The entire group huddled around Sokka. Aang had set Appa down just outside the wall. "So what's the plan?" Katara asked. She was hardly recognizable in her Painted Lady facepaint. Sokka clutched his sword. "I'm thinking the best chance is to split up," he replied. Aang nodded. "One group to find Suki, the other to cause a distraction," Zuko mused. "Actually," Sokka said, looking directly at Zuko as he spoke, "I was thinking the other group could try to find information about Ty Lee," he said. There was a brief murmer of agreement.

"So how do we decide who goes where?" Aang asked. Sokka thought for a minute. "Well, the group that goes after Suki is going to have to be prepared for the Dai Li," he began. He sent Toph a knowing look. "Toph, that means you," he continued. A wide smile crept across Toph's face. "Sweetness," she said with a laugh. Going back to seriousness, he continued, "I will be in the group to get Suki. She is my fiancee after all." No one argued.

Aang put a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder. They would be dealing with Long Feng, so they had to be ready for anything. "I'll go with you," he said softly. "If all else fails, maybe the Avatar State can persuade him." Sokka nodded grimly. "So that leaves Zuko, Mai and I to look for information about Ty Lee," Katara said. "Are you sure about this?" Zuko asked. Katara turned to face him. "It would be my pleasure to help find her," she said. Sokka stood, sheathing his sword as he did so. "It's decided then," he said. "Just try not to get captured. As far as we know the council could be looking for you two." He looked directly at Toph and Katara as he said this. The worry in his voice was evident. Aang remained silent. If they were captured, he knew the council would want him to strip them of their bending.

Aang gulped nervously as he approached the gates to Ba Sing Se. "I don't know about this," Sokka whispered. "Toph could be wanted," he pointed out. Toph laughed. "Please, challenge me!" she retorted. With no further fanfare she suddenly burrowed under the ground, leaving a hole where she stood. "I'll follow you," she said from underground. Aang immediately understood her plan. "Let's go, Sokka," he said. The two approached the guards, who stood at attention upon recognizing the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, the council wishes to speak with you," one said. Aang looked right at him. "I will see the council in a while. I have business with my friend here first," he answered. He hoped they'd let it go. He wanted to be there to free Suki. He felt he owed it to her. "I can allow him in to the city," the guard replied. "But your business will have to wait. We were instructed to take you directly to the council if you came here." Aang gave Sokka a slight nod that meant, "Go without me." As the guards escorted him, he said one name as quietly as possible. "Fong."

Zuko lowered his Blue Spirit mask as he climbed off of Appa. He flew right over the gate while the guards were occupied with Aang. He hoped they got in without any trouble, but he couldn't hear the conversation that took place below. Appa quickly flew by, and Zuko didn't see Aang get taken away by the guards. "Do you think they got in okay?" Katara asked. "I hope so," Zuko replied. "I saw Aang talk to the guards. Maybe he pulled rank." Katara laughed softly.

The laughter disappeared, however, as she followed Mai's gaze to the city wall they were hiding behind. Affixed to it was a wanted poster that had Toph's name on it. "Wanted: Toph Bei Fong, for defiance of the Council of Leader's law regarding Marriage, and assault of her husband, the great General Li Fong. Reward of 20,000 gold for any information that leads to her capture," Katara read aloud. "This isn't good," Mai remarked. She showed no emotion as she read the poster.

"We're in, Toph," Sokka said as quietly as possible. He had taken great care to avoid guards. A hole opened up in the ground, and Toph soon emerged. "That was too easy," she said with a grin. She used her earth sense, and realized someone was missing. "Wait a minute, where's Aang?" she asked. Sokka shook his head. "The council wanted to talk to him," he answered. Toph scoffed. "Didn't he tell them they could wait?" she asked angrily. It's what she would have done. As she spoke Sokka eyed a poster on the wall.

"The guards were told to take him right to them," Sokka said, as he approached what he now knew was a wanted poster. Pulling it off the wall, he said, "And I think I know why." He didn't bother showing Toph the poster, as he knew she couldn't see, so he just told her. "You're wanted," he finished. A determined look appeared on her face. "Fong, that Son of a Monkey Rat!" she shouted, probably too loud, as she attracted the unwanted attention of some guards.

Because of the wanted posters all around the city, she was recognized instantly. "Toph Bei Fong, stay where you are!" one shouted. Sokka acted without thinking. He threw his boomerang, knocking two of the four guards out. Grabbing Toph's hand without a moment's hesitation, he took off running. "After them!" one of the other guards yelled, and the chase was on. Sokka ran as fast as he could, but the guards were gaining on them. Toph realized they needed to go faster.

"Hold on, Snoozles," she said. With no further warning she took off, using the earth beneath her feet like super sneakers. The guards, who moments before almost had them, now could no longer keep up. The leader stopped the chase. "Find some soldiers," he ordered. Soon, they had highly trained earth benders backing them up. It wasn't hard to follow them, as Toph's method of escape left a wide path of destruction. Sokka also noticed this.

He noticed they were no longer being followed. "Toph, we're safe, stop!" he yelled. She slowed down, and the earth returned to normal, except for the trench she left in her wake. "Ha ha! They can't catch me," she boasted, not realizing the danger they were still in. Sokka shook her shoulders. "Come on Toph, we've gotta get out of here before they follow the trail you left!" he yelled. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a rock came out of nowhere, barely missing his head. Toph sensed that there were easily six guards, plus another six earthbenders. To say they were outnumbered was a bit of an overstatement.

Aang nervously waited in front of the door to the Council Hall. He did not have to wait long. The doors opened, and he was beckoned inside. "Avatar Aang, we thought we'd give you a chance to explain your actions," one of the members from the Earth Kingdom said sternly. Aang steeled himself, as if struggling to keep his temper in check. In as calm a voice as he could, he replied, "What have I done that needs explaining?"


	12. The Search for Suki Pt 2

**Ch.12 The Search for Suki pt. 2**

The situation was bleak. Sokka and Toph were outnumbered by ten. "Any ideas?" Sokka asked as he drew his sword. Toph thought the situation over. There were a few walls for cover, but it was mostly open area. Perfect. "Just one," she replied as another rock went flying toward them. Toph caught it with ease. "You hide," she ordered. For his part, Sokka stood his ground. "I'm not leaving you, Toph," he replied, throwing his boomerang. He managed to knock out another three guards, before Toph sent him flying. His boomerang clattered to the ground, having no one to catch it. "Yes, you are," she said grimly. She suddenly realized she recognized one of the earthbenders. He was a former pupil of hers.

"It's been a while, Sifu," he said. "Chan?" Toph demanded. He signaled his companions to cease their attack for the moment. It was clear he held rank. "What do you think you're doing?" Toph asked angrily. Chan glared at his former master. "I am capturing a law breaker," he replied bitterly. Toph took her stance, the ground cracking as she did so. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. Chan stood undettered. "If you surrender now, I might be able to convince the council to let you keep your bending," he said. That did it.

For a split second, Toph lost her cool. It gave Chan the edge he needed. She attempted to burrow behind him. As soon as she emerged from the ground, he caught one hand in the wooden cuff he was concealing. She struggled in vain as he grabbed her other arm and secured her hands behind her back. "Did you forget?" he asked. "Forget what?" Toph replied angrily. She tried to break the cuffs, but was unsuccessful. She couldn't bend them, so she was effectively stuck. "You teach all your students your earthsight technique," he answered. He nodded to two of the soldiers, who proceeded to pick her up off of the ground. "Take her to the Council," he ordered. Behind a wall, Sokka wearily collected himself. His vision was blurred, but he just managed to make out Toph's form being dragged away.

Zuko, Mai, and Katara were roaming the streets of Ba Sing Ce, trying to pick up any information they possibly could as to Ty Lee's situation. So far, they hadn't learned much. It seemed no one knew about the weddings. Without realizing, they happened to pass the Jasmine Dragon tea shop. "You three stick out like a sore thumb," the gruff but familiar voice of Iroh called out. He motioned for them to come inside, and they wasted no time in doing so.

"Does someone want to explain this?" he asked, handing one of Toph's wanted posters to Zuko. He took his mask off as he examined it. "You haven't heard?" Katara asked. Iroh shook his head. "What haven't I heard?" he asked. Zuko made it simple. "We don't agree with the council's new law," he said simply. Iroh nodded understandingly. "You realize the risk you're taking?" he asked Zuko directly. "Of course, Uncle. But I'm not just going to stand back when my friends are married against their will," he replied. It was clear he was struggling to control his anger at the whole situation. Before they could debate the issue further, Sokka stumbled in. "They caught Toph," was all he said before collapsing in a heap.

"What have I done that needs explaining?" Aang stood before the council, trying as hard as he could to keep from exploding in anger. "We have been informed that you, Firelord Zuko, and his wife, Fire Lady Mai prevented General Fong from retrieving his wife when she fled from him," one of the members from the Earth Kingdom replied sternly. "Did the good general add the part where he trespassed in the Fire Nation Royal Palace?" Aang asked. "I believe I did my job. His actions could have sparked a war between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"That is another matter," the council member said gruffly. "Are you also aware that after your confrontation, the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady disappeared?" the male member from the Fire Nation asked. "It is not my business what the Fire Lord and his wife do in their spare time," Aang responded smugly. "Maybe they went on vacation and didn't want to be disturbed," he suggested with a laugh. "They wouldn't have possibly decided to come to Ba Sing Ce, would they?" another from the Southern Water Tribe asked.

"Why do you ask?" Aang asked slowly. "It seems that Fire Lady Mai has been seen wandering the streets," the woman from the Southern Water tribe answered. Aang bit his lip. Something was up. It was like the council knew he was lying. "Perhaps there is a way you can prove you're doing your job," the male from the Earth Kingdom said. Aang thought for a moment. "How would I do that?" he asked hesitantly. "Bring her forward," the council member ordered. Aang watched fearfully as two guards brought a bound Toph forward.

"Toph Bei Fong, you know the penalty for disobedience," the Head of the council, who happened to be the male from the Fire Nation began. "Avatar Aang, if you please, strip Miss Bei Fong of her bending," he ordered.


	13. The Search for Suki Pt 3

**Ch.13 The Search for Suki pt.3  
**

"What do you mean Toph's been taken?" Zuko demanded. Iroh and Mai helped Sokka to his feet. "The council wanted to see Aang, so we got separated," Sokka explained wearily. Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I noticed one of Toph's wanted posters, and we ended up getting noticed by the guards. We ran, but they brought earth benders, and Toph threw me out of the fight." There was a knock at the door. "I'll see who that is," Iroh said. As soon as Iroh left, a few guards could be heard demanding to search his shop. "What are you looking for, gentlemen?" Iroh asked. Their voices were slowly getting closer to the room where the others were hiding in.

"We're looking for a Water Tribe boy," the lead guard announced. "He was seen helping Toph Bei Fong evade capture." Iroh shook his head. "I don't think he's here," he said. Zuko could tell he was stalling them. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Sokka and shoved him in a closet. "Keep quiet," he ordered as he shut the door. As he locked it, the door to the room was thrown open. "Firelord Zuko," one of the guards said in surprise. "Of course you are aware that Firelord Zuko is my nephew," Iroh interjected. The head guard nodded. "Of course," he said. He had received instructions to bring the Firelord before the council. "With all due respect, Firelord Zuko, you have to come with me."

"On whose authority?" Katara spoke up. She realized she wouldn't be recognized in her Painted Lady face paint. "That is not your business, peasant," the guard replied. Mai grasped one of her daggers hidden in her sleeve. "You will not speak to my servant that way again," she said in a forceful tone. Katara began to look confused, but Mai sent her a look that said "Play along." Zuko made his decision. "You will tell the council I will see them later, and you will remove yourselves from my uncle's tea shop," he ordered. In emphasis of his point, his fists became encircled in fire. The threat was clear. "Yes, of course, Firelord Zuko. My apologies." The guard gestured to his men, and left the shop.

As soon as they left, Sokka opened the closet door and stumbled out. It was clear he was still feeling the effects of Toph throwing him out of the fight earlier. "That was close," he said as he fell forward. Katara and Zuko were quick to catch him. Katara laid him on the bed, and examined his head. There was a large cut, probably caused when he hit the ground. She pulled her water pouch. "I'm fine," he said weakly. No one was convinced. "Shut up and let me do this," Katara ordered. She drew some water, and it glowed light blue. She placed her hands on his wound, and after a brief moment, it disappeared. "Does that feel better?" she asked. Sokka nodded. "Much better," he answered.

Aang looked around nervously. "What are you waiting for, Avatar Aang?" one of the council members asked impatiently. He sent Toph a knowing look. Finally, the male representative of the Fire Nation bellowed, "Strip Miss Bei Fong of her bending, young Avatar. Or shall we prepare the ritual to strip your Avatar status?" A thousand scenarios raced through his head, all at once. None of them ended well. "You don't have to do this, Aang," Toph pleaded. "We can break out of here easily." If she weren't shackled and heavily guarded, Aang would certainly agree. There was no choice. He summoned the strength to look Toph in the eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

He placed his hands on her the same way he had Ozai, that year ago. His blue light shot side by side with her green. In a few moments, his light enveloped her's completely. It was done, and Aang was not happy about it. "Are you happy now?" he demanded of the council, gritting his teeth. "Release her," the Fire Nation representative ordered. The guards hesitantly obeyed, fearful of her abilities. "Go ahead, Miss Bei Fong," he challenged. Toph focused all her energy into turning the stone floor into the largest boulder possible, with which she intended to throw directly at the entire council. To her chagrin, however, the ground beneath her feet didn't budge.

She couldn't even use her earthsight ability. She was truly blind. "Now that you are powerless," the male council member from the Fire Nation began, "guards, escort Miss Bei Fong to the prison ships," he ordered. Knowing there was no way for her to resist, they reshackled her hands, and began to lead her out of the room. "Enjoy your time in Boiling Rock," he sneered. The guards led her out, and she struggled against their iron-like hold.

As night fell on Ba Sing Ce, Katara stepped outside to get some fresh air. She could think of nothing but Toph. She wanted to storm the Council Building and free her, but Zuko, Sokka and Iroh managed to talk her out of it. "We have to wait for Aang," Zuko had said. Katara realized that was true. Even without him, the building was simply too fortified. She was not in her Painted Lady garb. As she stared at the night sky, she heard Sokka come out to stand beside her.

"Are you thinking about Toph too?" he asked. Katara nodded. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about her," she admitted. Sokka seemed like he wasn't paying attention. He saw a vaugely familiar shadow. "Katara look," he whispered. As she followed his gaze, she had the same feeling. "Long Feng," she whispered. "Let's follow him," Sokka said, and moved to follow him. Katara grabbed him. "Wait till he turns his back," she advised.

As he did, the pair silently followed him. Wherever he was going, Suki was sure to be there. They were not as stealthy as they thought, however. As he traveled, his face wore a gleeful smile. He turned a corner, and whispered, "I'm being followed. Do something about it." He continued, not even glancing back to see the three Dai Li agents that sprung out of hiding. As his pursuers rounded the corner, a stone fist shot out of nowhere.

"It's the Dai Li!" Sokka exclaimed. He threw his boomerang, barely missing one. It was hard to see their opponents in the darkness. Katara shot shards of ice in all directions. The sound of ice shattering on rock told her that her targets had blocked it. She barely avoided two fists that were shot her way in return. "Sokka, keep following Long Feng," she ordered. If they lost him, this would all be for nothing. "No way," he replied, drawing his sword. "I'm not leaving you!"

As much as he wanted to find Suki, he wasn't going to abandon his sister to certain defeat and possible capture in the process. He saw this as his chance to make up for his failure in defending Toph, and he wasn't going to screw it up. Katara's thoughts were exactly the opposite. "Sokka, this isn't up for debate! Just go!" she yelled. The clouds began to part, and the full moon began showering the area in the glory of its light. An advantage, Katara realized.

"Dammit Sokka, just go! I'll catch up!" she yelled. He looked at her once more before turning in the direction Long Feng was heading. He was sure she'd be captured. Three Dai Li agents versus one water bender was crazy, even if it was a master water bender. But in his heart, he knew that Katara was right. If they were going to find Suki, this was their only chance. He caught up with his quarry just as Long Feng ducked into a secret passage.

Sokka managed to slide through just as the heavy stone door closed. It was clearly controlled by earth bending. The point of no return had been passed. "If you want to see her that bad, follow me," Long Feng said, as though he was not surprised. Sokka hesitantly followed him down a set of spiral stairs, his hand clutching his sword as he did so. In the darkness he could barely see, but Long Feng seemed to have no trouble navigating.

Finally they came to a circular room. Sokka could hardly believe what he saw. In the center stood Suki, in full Kyoshi Warrior uniform. "Suki!" he called. She said nothing in return. As he rushed to her, he stopped just short. There was something wrong. She seemed to stare blankly ahead, like she didn't recognize her surroundings or who was in front of her. Long Feng sat on a throne like chair outside the circle. He smiled, and said one simple sentence:"The Earth King invites you to serve him." Sokka stared in disbelief. "I am the Earth King's loyal servant," Suki replied in an expressionless voice. "No," Sokka said, his voice breaking.

Without warning, Suki threw a hidden dagger at him. It grazed his shoulder, leaving a thin trail of blood as it passed. She drew her fans, and attacked.


	14. Battle of 2 Lovers: Sokka vs Suki

**Ch.14 Battle of 2 Lovers:Sokka vs. Suki**

Sokka ignored the pain in his shoulder as he struggled to evade Suki's attacks. Long Feng was truly cruel. He had to know that it would be difficult, if not impossible for Sokka to bring himself to hurt Suki, even to stop her. He viewed the proceedings with a twisted grin on his face. Suki took Sokka down with a foot sweep, and moved to press her advantage. He was just barely able to roll out of the way as she attempted to jump knees-first on his sternum. "What is the point of this?" he angrily demanded of Feng. Feng laughed. "It's simple. I want control back," he explained. He raised his hand, causing Suki to temporarily cease her attacks. "Since you won't be leaving here alive, I don't see any harm in telling you the plot," he said. Sokka just glared at him.

"You want control of Ba Sing Ce," Sokka replied, trying to catch his breath. Feng shook his head. "No, dear boy. Do you think I would go to this trouble if all I wanted was Ba Sing Ce?" He laughed at the confused look on Sokka's face. "I want the whole world under my grasp." Sokka quickly came to a frightening realization. "You're controlling the council. You set up this marriage law," he accused. He wanted to rush the chair Long Feng was sitting in, but he was sure Suki would intervene. "You're not as dumb as you look," Feng said with a laugh.

Katara knew that there was only one way she could hope to win this battle. There was only one technique in her possession, a technique she'd only used twice before, and had promised herself she would never use again. And it could only be used on a night like tonight, when the moon was full and a water bender was at their most powerful. Bloodbending. She hated to use it. She didn't even want to know it. But the situation was desperate. All she could hope to accomplish without it would be to hold off her opponent's attacks. She was outnumbered, and she didn't know how long she'd last before being overwhelmed.

She focused her energy. Two of the Dai Li agents suddenly found themselves unable to move, the rocks they were attempting to bend falling at their feet. They didn't even have time to look frightened before Katara forced them to run into trees, knocking them unconscious. The third tried to run, but didn't make it more than two steps before Katara had him in her grasp. "What have you done to me?" he asked. It was clear that he was in a lot of pain. "It's called bloodbending," Katara answered grimly. She turned him around to face her. "Now, you are going to take me to Long Feng's hideout. Any tricks, and I will kill you." She released her hold, and he was able to move his own body again. She formed an ice dagger and pressed it to his back. "Lead the way," she ordered.

Aang was deep in thought as he flew. He hated what he'd done today. He never wanted to strip Toph of her bending, but there was no choice. As he tried to clear his head, the sounds of a fight rang in his ears. By the sounds of it, someone was an earth bender. He could barely see in the darkness, but he turned toward the sound anyway. As he got closer, Katara's voice rang out. "Dammit Sokka, just go!" he heard her yell. His eyes began to glow. Katara was in danger.

He landed his glider to see two unconscious Dai Li agents. He frantically looked around, and was just able to see Katara leading a third away from the scene. He ran to catch up. "KATARA!" he yelled. Upon hearing his voice, she spun around. "Aang?" she asked. A thousand questions ran through her mind. As soon as he was at her side, she began interrogating him. "Aang, what did the council want? Do you know they have Toph? Is she okay?" Aang shakily put a hand on her shoulder. "I know they captured Toph," he said. Katara knew there was something wrong by the tone in his voice. "Where is she? We can rescue her right?" Aang shook his head in response.

In the time it took Katara to get very worried, Aang explained what happened. "We can't rescue Toph, she's not even in the city right now." A look of fearful realization crept across Katara's face. "You didn't," she said slowly. "I had to," he replied. His voice was on the verge of breaking. He turned his attention to Katara's prisoner. His eyes began to glow as he let anger take over. "Where is Long Feng?" he angrily demanded. Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. He was just taking me to Long Feng's hideout." Aang slowly relaxed, and the glowing ceased. "I'm going with you," he said softly. The defenseless agent led the way, not wanting to anger his captors further.

"You're a monster," Sokka said angrily. Long Feng smiled, taking the remark as a compliment. "I already have enough of the council under my thumb," Feng replied. "This was just meant to draw my enemies out, so that I could crush them." Sokka attempted to digest what he was hearing. It was true. The only people in the world capable of stopping Long Feng were Team Avatar. "Once you are all out of my way, the world will be mine." Sokka let go of the anger he was feeling. He let a feeling of determination replace it. "You'll never get away with this," he replied. "We will stop you."

Long Feng rose from his chair and laughed. "I already have. Not even the Avatar can stop me now. Well, I think I've said enough. We won't meet again." He directed his attention to his "wife". "Kill him," he ordered coldly. She didn't look back. "Yes, master," she replied before she resumed her attack. Her first blow caught Sokka by surprise. She delivered a blow to his midsection that caused him to collapse. He was just barely able to see the passageway that Long Feng ducked into.

As the stone door closed behind him, he gave instructions to the two Dai Li agents behind it. "Wait until she kills Sokka, then kill her," he ordered. The agents nodded in response.

Suki began raining blows down on Sokka. He tried to block as many as he could, but it was increasingly difficult. "Suki!" he yelled. "You love me. You need to snap out of it." To his disappointment, she said nothing in reply. She merely stepped up her attacks. She finally connected with a powerful side kick that broke effortlessly through Sokka's guard and sent him back a few feet. She drew a sword, and began swinging. Having no choice, Sokka drew his own sword just to parry her blows.

The Dai Li agent eventually led Katara and Aang to the very same passage that Sokka had followed Long Feng into. "Open it," Katara ordered. He hesitantly complied. As the stone door opened, Katara released him. "Thanks for the help," she said as she froze him from his feet to his chest. As she entered, the door began to close. "Aang, hurry," she said. Aang slid under just as the door slammed shut. "I can't see a thing," Katara said. Aang smiled. "I've got it covered. He cupped his hands, and a small flame emerged. There wasn't much light, but there was just enough. He spotted an unlit torch on the wall. "Would you mind?" he asked. Katara quickly retrieved it, and Aang lit it.

Now able to see, they began their trek further inside. In a matter of minutes they came to the same spiral staircase that Sokka had been led to. The sounds of a battle could be heard from where they stood. "Suki, stop this!" Sokka was heard yelling. Katara shot Aang a knowing look, then ran down the stairs. Aang saved time and simply jumped down the middle. He used the air scooter to slow his descent. "Show off," Katara said with a grin.

"Come on Suki," Sokka begged. Their blades were locked in a struggle, and Sokka was slowly losing. Suki put as much of her weight down as possible, and finally swept both legs out from under him. She knocked his sword out of his hand, and as it slid out of reach, she held the point of her sword to his throat. Sokka had tried everything he could. "A Kyoshi Warrior would never let herself be controlled like this," he said accusingly, and that seemed have an effect on her. She dropped the sword and fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

"Sokka!" She cried. She finally recognized him. "You have to do it," she said," tears flowing down her face. "You have to finish me before I lose control again," she begged. Sokka shook his head. "I won't," he replied. Katara saw what was happening and rushed into the room. "Sokka!" she screamed. He didn't look back. "You have to!" Suki said, her voice breaking as she did so. It was clear she was in a great deal of pain. It was just like Lake Laogai, when Jet was under Long Feng's control. Sokka was determined that the ending would be different this time. As long as he had a say in the matter, Suki would not die because of Long Feng.

Katara rushed to her brother's side. "Maybe I can help," she said softly. She drew water from her pouch, and attempted to heal Suki. As she was doing so, Aang saw what she did not. The passage behind the chair opened, and two Dai Li agents rushed into the room. Their intent was clear. "Katara, watch out!" he yelled as he bent the ground in front of her. It formed a shield that destroyed the rock-cuffs that were seconds from hitting her. He wasted no time going into the Avatar state. The two agents had no chance, and within seconds both were frozen to walls, unable to move.

"Is that better?" Katara asked. Suki nodded her head. "A little," she replied. It still hurt, but not as much. She looked at the sword as the realization of what she was about to do sunk in. As Sokka embraced her, the tears flowed freely, smudging her facepaint further. "Oh, Sokka, I'm so sorry!" she said. "It was like I was watching someone else in my body. I couldn't say no, I couldn't stop!" Sokka looked directly into her eyes. "It's ok," he said, tears streaming down his face as well. "I'm here now."

Toph sat in the corner of the cell she'd been deposited in. Never in a million years did she ever think Aang would strip her of her bending. She refused to cry. The guards had taunted her the entire walk to the boat. She refused to give them the satisfaction. She would be like rock. She would not break. She smiled to herself. If only they knew what she had planned.


	15. Toph's Jailbreak

**Ch.15 Toph's Jailbreak**

_"What are you waiting for, Avatar Aang?" one of the council members asked impatiently. He sent Toph a knowing look. Finally, the male representative of the Fire Nation bellowed, "Strip Miss Bei Fong of her bending, young Avatar. Or shall we prepare the ritual to strip your Avatar status?"_ Toph's mind kept going back to what happened with the council. It took all her will power to keep from smiling. Aang had put his hands on Toph the same way he had when he stripped Phoenix King Ozai, only this time was different.

It was all a light show. He had only gone through the motions. Instead of stripping her, Toph found herself physically seeing for the first time in her entire life, instead of seeing through her earth-sight. "How am I?" she asked. It was as though she were floating in the sky. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Toph. We're in the spirit world." Aang smiled as he stood in front of his former teacher. "But I thought..." Toph began in a confused voice. "I would never strip you of your bending," Aang said with a smile. "I have something else in mind." Toph tried to hug him, but she passed through his body. "These are our spiritual forms," Aang explained. "Our physical bodies are still on earth."

Toph nodded in understanding. "I got to admit, Twinkle-Toes, it does feel good to actually see you and not your outline," she said with a giggle. Her expression suddenly went serious. "Okay," she said, getting down to business. It was obvious that Aang brought her here for more than just the breathtaking view. He wanted to be able to talk privately. "What's the plan?" she asked. Aang sighed. He didn't bother trying to beat around the bush about this. "Look, you realize that no matter what, you're going to Boiling Rock," he said softly. Toph's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't remind me," she said pointedly. Aang continued, "The best thing I can think of is to pretend to strip your bending." Toph smiled. "I figure the guards at Boiling Rock will let their guard down if they think you can't bend," he finished.

An evil grin crept across Toph's face. Never in her life had she ever been so happy to be sent to prison on a life sentence. "What should I do when I get out?" she asked. "Come back here and tear the Council Building down?" Aang thought for a minute. "When you escape, go to Iroh's tea shop. He should be able to hide you until it's time." It made sense. "Well," she said with a laugh, "let's get this show on the road." Aang nodded, and they found themselves back in the physical world.

"Are you happy now?" Aang asked, making no attempt in his voice to mask his anger. "Release her," the Fire Nation representative ordered. As the guards took the wooden cuffs off of her, she played the part. "Go ahead, Miss Bei Fong," he challenged. She took her stance, being careful to not actually bend. After several moments of nothing happening, he motioned to the guards, who reshackled her with metal manacles. "Now that you are powerless, guards, escort Miss Bei Fong to the prison ships. As the guards began to lead her from the room, he left her with a final cutting remark. "Enjoy your time in Boiling Rock," he sneered.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by the door to her cell being opened. Two guards stepped in, chains in their hands. They pulled her roughly from the ground, and chained her up. "We're here," one said. He pushed her hard enough to send her out the door. "Let's go," he ordered. Toph fought the urge to send the guards flying. She slowly made her way off the boat. In no time, she could feel the sun on her face. She could sense that she was not the only new prisoner, as she was led to the assembly before her.

The warden emerged to address them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to take this time to welcome you to my prison." It was odd that there seemed to be no malice or ill will in his voice. "If you follow the rules, life here will not be difficult." As he began discussing the various rules and regulations, he made eye contact with Toph. He stopped in mid-sentence. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a celebrity among us. Welcome, Miss Bei Fong." Toph seemed to ignore him.

Finally, the group dispersed. Toph tried to keep to herself for the most part. There was no reason to start a fight. A few male prisoners had other ideas, however. She began to feel uneasy as she sensed herself being surrounded. "Aren't you cute," one of them leered. Toph could only imagine the stupid look he had on his face. "You're not my type," she snickered. The guy pretended to look hurt. "We only want to show you a good time, sweetie," he replied. "Look, I'm really not interested," Toph fired back. She was worried. Since she had her bending, she wasn't actually concerned with anything happening. These bozos were easy cannon fodder for her.

But the pressing problem was that now wasn't the time. She couldn't reveal to the guards that she still possessed her bending. Not yet, anyway. Quickly and without warning, the man in front of her grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry, babe," he said. "We'll take it easy on you." Before he could do anything, he found himself under attack. An unknown assailant struck fast. "Arrgh!" he exclaimed. His arms dropped uselessly to their sides, releasing Toph as they fell. "Back off," a voice intoned. It was a voice Toph realized she knew. Ty Lee! His friends took the warning and ran. "What did you do to me?" he asked. "Relax," Ty Lee said, her voice suddenly chipper.

"You'll regain the use of your arms in a few hours," she said. "But you need to leave my friend alone." The hapless man nodded. "Right, no problem, I'm going," he said as he took his leave. "Ty Lee?" Toph asked, surprise evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Ty Lee embraced the earthbender in a hug. "My husband is a former prison warden," she explained. "Really? Which prison?" Toph asked. This was an unexpected surprise.

"I don't know. All he told me was that he ran a prison for earthbenders, until a Water Tribe girl got herself sent there." Toph knew who she meant. "That could only be Katara," she replied. "She organized a riot, and the prisoners took control of the prison," Ty Lee said. "So why are you here? Did you resist?" Toph asked. "No. It seems he also heard about my betrayal of Azula." Ty Lee answered. "He told me I was a traitor to the Fire Nation, and had me sent here." Toph felt rage at this. "Why are you here?" Ty Lee asked. Toph smiled. "I ran away from General Fong," she answered. "I went to Zuko, and he and Aang defended me."

At the mention of Zuko's name, Ty Lee's smile got wider, if that was possible. "You saw Zuko? How is he? How's Mai?" The questions came rolling so fast Toph couldn't keep up. "Settle down," Toph said. "Aang told them our situation, and we went to Ba Sing Se to find you and Suki," she answered. Ty Lee seemed to mellow out some. "First we had to rescue Katara from Hahn," she explained. She continued telling Toph of their adventures, up until her capture.

"We're getting out of here," she said deliberately. Ty Lee looked unsure. "But I thought the council ordered Aang to strip you of your bending," she said. Toph burst into a laughing fit. "We faked it," she said. "I still have my bending. To prove it, she bent the bench they were sitting on. "So what's the plan?" Ty Lee asked. Toph smiled. "We'll wait until tonight, then we'll blow this popsicle stand," she answered. A horn blared, and the guards began escorting the prisoners to their cells.

The guards put Toph and Ty Lee in the same cell. The girls got their rest, knowing they would have a long night ahead of them. As soon as the horn for lights out blared, Toph shot out of bed. She shook Ty Lee awake. "It's time," she said. There was a look of determination on her face. She began by bending the door of their cell. She was able to make a gap in the bars that was just wide enough for her and Ty Lee to slip through. "Let's go," she instructed. As the pair rounded the first corner, they ran into a guard. Before he could raise the alarm, Toph pounced. She used metal bending to stick him to the wall. They took off as he began yelling.

In no time, guards converged. The girls worked as a unit, subduing any guards who crossed their path. Soon, they tasted the fresh air of outside. As they ran into the yards, they began plotting their next move. Ty Lee eyed the lines for the gondola which had been repaired since Sokka and Zuko's visit. "Can you walk the lines?" she asked as they came to a stop. Toph had bent the doors to the cells shut, to delay their pursuers. Toph shook her head. "No good. I'm blind, remember?" she replied. Time had run out, though. The guards had finally got to the yard, and were rushing toward them.

Just as all hope seemed lost, a loud bellow was heard. "Appa!" Toph cried. He landed in the middle of the yard, and shook his tail, sending guards flying. "Get on!" Aang shouted. Toph managed to climb to the saddle, while Ty Lee showed off her agility. "Yip yip," Aang said as soon as both girls were safe. Appa took off as the guards stood bewildered. "What are you doing here?" Toph asked. Aang smiled. "I thought you might need help," he replied. He brought the girls up to speed as they flew back to Ba Sing Ce.


	16. The Council Strikes Back: Assault on the Jasmine Dragon

**Ch.16 The Council Strikes Back: Assault on the Jasmine Dragon**

It was a slow and difficult trek back to the Jasmine Dragon. Aang had left not long ago, saying he had an extremely pressing matter to attend to. Finally, Iroh's tea shop was in sight. Katara and Sokka supported Suki between them. It was clear that whatever Long Feng had done to her had extremely devastating after-effects. "Hang in there, Suki," Katara encouraged. Sokka himself fought the urge to collapse. It was only sheer willpower and a determination to aid those closest to him that kept him going. He'd heard Aang and Katara talking about Toph, but he couldn't summon the energy to think about it at the moment. Wherever she was, Toph would be on her own for a while at least.

Mai happened to go outside just as the trio came within sight. She immediately recognized the situation was not good. "Zuko!" she yelled. The young Fire Lord was at his wife's side in the blink of an eye. "What is it, Mai?" he asked worriedly. "They need help," she replied. Zuko followed her gaze, and upon seeing the sight before him, rushed to Katara's aid. He took Sokka's place, and together he and Katara rushed Suki into the safety of the tea shop. "What happened?" Iroh asked as they entered. He took particular note of Sokka's battered appearance. "We have no time to waste," Sokka replied, the haste in his voice betraying his body. "Long Feng's behind everything," he continued. Katara had not heard his conversation, arriving late in the fight. "What do you mean?" Zuko demanded.

Long Feng burst into the grand hall, startling the council members, who were discussing various matters with regard to their respective nations. "Long Feng, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Zhang Chang, the male representative of the Fire Nation demanded. "Forgive me, council members, but it seems there is a rebellion against you." He chose his words carefully. He explained that he was enjoying a midnight stroll, when he was assaulted by Katara and Sokka. "The attack began in front of the Jasmine Dragon," he finished. There were murmers among the council at this revelation. Zhang Chang took his seat, a furious look on his face. "The Jasmine Dragon, you say? And Katara was one of your assailants?" Long Feng nodded, playing the part of both innocent victim and concerned citizen to a tee. "She should be in the Northern Tribe with her husband, Hahn by now." He summoned a messenger. "Send this to Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe immediately," he ordered. The messenger retrieved pen and parchment, ready to write whatever was required. The message written, he rushed to find a messenger hawk.

"This is a serious situation," Chang said. "The Fire Lord was asked to come before us, but has not graced us with his presence," he continued. With no further thought, he called for the guards. "Yes, council member," the captain replied. A force of thirty strong stood before the council, awaiting their orders. Long Feng knew they would have no chance against their opposition. "Council members, if I may, allow the Dai Li to assist them in apprehending these fugitives." Chang nodded. "When you arrive at the Jasmine Dragon, the following people are to be taken into custody: Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Mai, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and Suki of Kyoshi. Make haste," he ordered. The guards wasted no time leaving.

Sokka had finally put Suki to bed. His body was demanding that he get rest as well, but he felt that her needs needed to come first. She hadn't spoken since they'd escaped Long Feng's hideout. "Hang in there," he said in a comforting voice. The pain had to be unbearable, it was etched all over her face. After a brief moment of silence, she squeezed his hand. "Sokka," she said, her voice raspy and weak. "Don't talk," he advised. "I need you to do this for me," she replied. "If I lose control again, if Long Feng-" Sokka knew what she was asking, and didn't let her finish. "I won't," he said. He would not kill Suki. "You need to let go of your feelings for me," she replied, tears streaming down her face.

Sokka found himself choking his own tears back as well. His mind flashed to Yue, his first love. She had said something similar, right before she sacrificed herself to become the new Moon Spirit. "If I lose control, there's no telling what I might do. Who I might kill. We both know it could happen. You have to-" her voice trailed off as she lost consciousness. "But Katara healed you," he said, tears beginning to flow. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Not entirely," Katara said softly. Sokka was lost in his feelings. The only thing he knew for sure was that he would not lose Suki. He would kill Long Feng first.

"I did what I could," she said, her voice a slight whisper. "Isn't there more you can do?" Sokka asked, his voice pleading. Katara shook her head. "I don't know. I can try again later, but there's no guarantee it will help. Whatever he did to her was bad." Sokka looked his sister in the eye. "Please," he begged, "promise me you'll do whatever it takes." Katara into her brother's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she replied, "I promise. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it." She hesitated. She didn't want to think about Suki losing control again, but she'd heard the Kyoshi Warrior's plea, and realized there might not be a choice in the matter. "Sokka," she said, trying to summon the strength to say this. Her brother could be stubborn when he wanted to, and he wasn't going to like this.

"You might have to," she let it drop. She said it as softly and quietly as possible, to no avail. Sokka suddenly whirled to face her. "DON'T!" he yelled, his anger getting the better of him. "Sokka," she tried, but he cut her off. "No!" he shouted. "We are not discussing this," he said pointedly. Katara switched tactics, meeting his aggressiveness head on. "Weather you want to hear it or not, YES WE ARE!" she yelled in return. Sokka fell to his knees, desperate. "You don't understand. I can't lose her... I won't..." the fight seemed to leave his voice. Katara tried to help him up, but he refused her aid. "Look," she said, her voice softening. "Maybe it won't come to that." It was clear she was trying to keep hope alive for both of them.

Sokka said nothing in reply. She realized the reason. His body finally surrendered to the weariness. She eased him into a bed close to Suki, and then left the two lovers to get rest herself. It had been a long night. And it was going to get worse from here. She sensed she would need every bit of strength for the coming battle ahead. Before she went to sleep, she spoke to Zuko. "I need you to look after them," she said. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course Katara," he replied. As she fell into a deep sleep, Zuko stood vigil at the door to Suki's room. Anyone who wanted to cause them harm would have to come through him first.

Iroh saw the guards coming. "How may I help you?" he asked jovially, only to be met with the captain holding a sword to his throat. "We are here to apprehend known fugitives. Stand aside, old man!" Iroh realized the council was on to them. How much they knew, he didn't know, but he would not, could not allow this to pass. He knew, as the rest of the group did, that Long Feng was the puppet master in this dangerous bid for power. When the guards tried to force their way, he decided to show them why he was known as "The Dragon of The West."

Iroh let loose, breathing fire in a such a display as to intimidate his attackers. They backed off long enough, and soon the battle was on. Zuko and Mai came running, hearing the noise. As they joined the battle, Dai Li agents came in through the roof. Zuko tried to deal with them, but was having difficulties. "I wish Toph was here," he shouted as his fire blasts were continuously blocked and avoided. The sounds of the battle reached Katara and Sokka, who shook the sleep from their bodies and rushed to aid their friends.

For a moment, Katara and Zuko actually managed to fend off the Dai Li, but the numbers game was too great. The battle turned for the worse when Iroh was struck in the chest by a rock cuff. "UNCLE!" Zuko shouted, allowing himself and Katara to be subdued when they rushed to his aid. Sokka threw his boomerang, only for it to clatter uselessly against a boulder that a Dai Li agent used to block with. Mai found herself cornered, surrounded by ten guards. A Dai Li agent had no trouble immobilizing her hands with a well aimed rock-cuff. Sokka was subdued soon after, the weariness from his previous battle still present. As he faded from consciousness, the last thing he heard was an order from the captain to a few of his guards to retrieve Suki.

Then everything went black.


	17. The Penalty for Disobedience

**Ch.17 The Penalty for Disobedience  
**

"Suki, please wake up," Katara pleaded. Her shackles rattled as she touched Suki's forehead. The sound woke the wounded Kyoshi Warrior, who tried to bolt off the cot she had been placed on. She awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?" Suki sputtered, finally easing back down. "Don't talk," Katara said softly. She looked at the familiar faces surrounding her. Zuko, Katara, Mai and Sokka. "We are in the council dungeon," Katara explained. Sokka was at her side the moment he heard her voice. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Suki met his gaze. The pain seemed to have lessened a bit. "I'm fine, for now," she said. Her voice was as raspy and weak as before. "What happened?" she asked. Somehow she had remained unconscious for the entire fight. She didn't even remember the guards taking her.

"The council's on to us," Zuko explained. Suki noticed that both Katara and Zuko were chained hand and foot. Katara's water pouch was nowhere to be seen, and as an added precaution, Zuko's hands wore metal gauntlets. "They attacked the tea shop," Katara continued. Suki nodded in realization. "Iroh?" she asked, her voice shaky. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, but he wasn't in this cell with them, so that could only mean... "He's alive," Zuko answered. "As far as we know. They just left him." Suki's eyes softened. "This is my fault," she said, trying not to break down. Sokka would hear no such talk from his future wife, however.

He ever so gently kissed her on the lips. "No, it's not," he said. As soon as their lips parted, they were interrupted by an unwanted visitor. "Young man, that is Long Feng's wife. You have no business being intimate with her in any fashion." Everyone whirled to see Zhang Chang, the male representative of the Fire Nation standing on the other side of the bars. "You bastard!" Sokka yelled. The older man paid his insult no heed. "So, you all have formed a rebellion, I see. Fire Lord Zuko, I would have expected better of you." He shifted his gaze to Katara. "And you, you shouldn't even be here. Pray tell, what made you think you could abandon your husband?" Katara grasped at the bars, and angry expression on her face.

"Hahn is not my husband," Katara growled. "If you must know, I escaped on my own," she lied. He didn't look like he believed that. It was plausible. Katara was a master water bender. "And for your information, he tried to rape me," she added. Zhang Chang digested that for all of a second. "That is of no consequence. He is your husband. It is, therefore, your obligation to satisfy him in any manner he requires," he replied. At this very callous observation, the gauntlets surrounding Zuko's hands began to glow red hot. It was clear that trying to bend was hurting Zuko more than anything else, so he finally gave up.

"So the pressing problem we have," the councilman continued, "is what to do about this little rebellion." He glared at the prisoners. Mai stared back, emotionless as ever. "What do you expect to do to us?" she asked, indicating herself and Zuko. "Yeah," Sokka added. "You are truly stupid. Imprisoning the Fire Lord and his wife? I thought we were all trying to prevent major wars from happening again," he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Katara nodded her agreement. "Sokka's right. You can't punish Zuko and Mai. At least not unless you want to risk another war," she said. She knew they were trapped, and she was merely trying to buy time.

"Let's start with you, young lady," he said, contempt in his voice. It was clear he was losing his temper over the disrespect his prisoners were giving him. "I recall explaining to you and Miss Bei Fong what would happen if you did not submit, do you?" he asked. Katara clutched her necklace, a clear sign that she hadn't forgotten. His stare seemed to burn a hole in the young water bender's eyes. "Good, you remember. We will send for Avatar Aang immediately," he said, with an authoritive tone in his voice. Katara clutched the bars in fear. "When he arrives, he will strip you of your bending, and then you will join Miss Bei Fong at Boiling Rock."

At hearing this, Katara slowly sunk to the floor. She had been so sure that Aang would not follow through with that. But then he told her he'd stripped Toph. Zhang Chang then turned his gaze to Suki, who lay almost unmoving on the bed. "You," he said, "will be returned to your husband." As soon as the words left his mouth, something seemed to snap in Suki. "Never!" she replied, and to the amazement of her friends, sat up, took aim, and threw a hidden dart right through the bars, piercing her target in the shoulder. "AAARG!" Chang screamed, as he clutched the wounded limb.

He glared at her. It was apparent that the guards had not checked her for hidden weapons. They had just assumed that because she was injured, she was harmless. Suki sank back down on the bed. It was clear she only had enough energy for that one attack. Sokka attempted to steady her decent. There was no need for her to hurt herself worse. "I've changed my mind," Zhang Chang said angrily. "You can go to Boiling Rock with your water bender friend here. Enjoy, ladies." As he was about to turn his attention to Zuko, a messenger suddenly burst in. "This had better be important," he growled. The messenger shakily handed him the message, saying only, "Urgent message from Boiling Rock," before rushing from the room.

As he read the message, his expression became angry. "What is it, oh mighty council member?" Sokka mocked, earning him scolding looks from Katara and Zuko. He took a moment to compose himself before answering, "It seems that Toph Bei Fong and Ty Lee escaped from Boiling Rock," he answered. It was clear he was leaving something out. Finally, he said, "with help from the Avatar." The entire group cheered, much to the councilman's fury. "Very well then," he said, the tone of his voice stopping the applause in it's tracks. "The Avatar wants to play games? Fine. By the order of The Council of Nations, all of you will be put to death, immediately!" As fear crept on all their faces, he stormed out.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief as finally, Ba Sing Ce was in sight. "Come on, Appa, I know you're tired, but we're almost there," he encouraged. "I gotta thank you, Twinkle-Toes," Toph said as she sat beside him. "For what?" Aang asked. Toph smiled. "Well, for one thing, not taking my bending away," she answered with a laugh. Aang looked on her with a serious expression. "I would never strip you of your bending. You should know that," he said. Toph hugged him. "We would have been toast if you hadn't showed," she said. Ty Lee rose from some much needed sleep as they flew over the wall.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, enthusiasm in her voice. "We just flew over the wall," Aang replied. "Katara told me to meet back at Iroh's tea shop." As he said that, he realized something was wrong. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked. Toph nodded. "Yeah it almost smells like..." Aang and Ty Lee looked down at the same time. "Smoke," Aang finished. What he saw scared him to his core. He signaled Appa to land. "What is it?" Toph asked. She could tell by Aang's heartbeat that he was scared, and his fear was beginning to scare her.

Appa landed in front of the smoking remains of the Jasmine Dragon. There were small fires on the roof, and the entire front wall was missing. "What happened?" Ty Lee asked, worry evident in her voice as well. Toph put one foot on the ground, then clutched Aang's shoulder. "Aang, it's Iroh," she said. As they hurried to the rubble, groaning could be heard. "Are you alright?" Aang asked, as he and Toph pulled some rubble that had fallen on the old man off of him.

"Zuko... Katara..." It was clear that Iroh was delirious. "You're gonna be fine," Aang said. He spied a nearby well, and made a motion with his hands. Soon, water from the well was encasing his hands, and he pressed them gently on the old man's chest. The water glowed a bright blue as he did so. "Katara taught you healing?" Toph asked. Aang didn't break his concentration as he answered, "I'm nowhere near her level." As Iroh's breathing steadied, the glowing ceased. "But this should be enough for now," he said.

"What happened here?" Aang asked, struggling to stay calm. "The council sent guards, and the Dai Li," Iroh said. At hearing this, Aang rushed toward the wreckage. "KATARA! SOKKA! KATARA!" he shouted, hoping someone would answer them. Hearing nothing, he began to despair, and it was all he could do to fight the fury building up inside of him. "They aren't here," Toph said softly. Before he could ask the question, Iroh answered, "The council arrested them."

Before they could fully process what they'd just heard, a child bumped into Aang, clearly in a hurry to get somewhere. Aang helped the boy to his feet, whereupon the child tried to run again. "What's the rush, little one?" Aang asked softly. "Avatar Aang, there's been a rebellion." Aang felt his stomach drop. "The council has ordered the rebels to be executed." At hearing this, Aang released him. "Go home," he instructed. The boy nodded before changing direction. As soon as he was out of sight, Aang began to glow. "I've had enough," he said. Toph and Ty Lee nodded their agreement. It was time to put a stop to this.


	18. Executing the Rebels

**Ch.18 Executing the Rebels  
**

_Author's Note: Before we get started, when I first wrote this fic and posted this chapter on fanfiction.net, I achieved 100 reviews for this fic by the time this chapter was posted. I'm hoping this fic gets the same success here. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
_

Aang, Toph, Ty Lee and Iroh sat in the remains of the Jasmine Dragon. Most of the furniture had been destroyed in the fight, but a single table and four chairs managed to survive intact. "What's the plan, Aang?" Toph asked impatiently. The look on her face said it all. She wanted to bring this fight right to the council's doorstep. "What about a jailbreak?" Ty Lee asked, considering an approach that wouldn't end in a large battle. Aang shook his head. "The prison cells are underground and the Council building is too fortified," he answered.

"So we try the direct approach," Toph suggested with a grin. "We tear the entire building apart till Katara and the others are free," she finished. "Too dangerous," Iroh said. Aang nodded in agreement. "That would mean a huge battle in which a lot of innocent people could be hurt," Aang explained. "Innocent, shminnocent," Toph replied. Aang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I realize you're angry at the council," he said softly. "I'm more than mad," Toph interrupted. "I'm gonna have their heads!" she exclaimed. "Look, the guards are innocent in this," Aang said. "They're just doing their jobs."

Aang remembered the guru's advice about letting go. It took him a long time to realize what he had meant. He had to look at this situation beyond trying to simply save his friends. If, through Long Feng's manipulation, the council were to succeed in executing the Fire Lord, his wife, and the Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, everyone would be right back at square one. The war this could spark was certain to be more devastating than the Hundred Year war that Fire Lord Sozin began. Aang realized it was his duty as the Avatar to stop this from happening.

Meanwhile, in the Council building, the council members were having the very same debate. "We cannot execute the Fire Lord, Fire Lady, and the Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe," the female representative from the Earth Kingdom said. "She's right, this is madness," the male representative of the Water Tribe added. Zhang Chang thought otherwise. "We have to curb this rebellion before it gets out of control," he reasoned. "It could start another war, and we wouldn't want that." His female counterpart stood with her fellow council members. "If we go through with this, it will start another war," she spat.

"What are we to say then?" Chang demanded angrily. He glared at the rest of the council members. "That those of higher status are somehow not subject to the law, while the common people are?" Though Aang had helped design this council with no head or foot, Zhang Chang considered himself the leader. He saw the actions of the Avatar's friends as a slap in the face of everything the council stood for. It was unacceptable to him that some of them avoid punishment due to their status in their respective nations alone.

Unknown to the council, Long Feng had emerged from a secret passage known only to him. He'd had members of the Dai Li that were loyal to him create it before his attempt at power began. What he was hearing was not good. He saw a golden opportunity to eliminate some of his most powerful enemies before him, and he would not allow politics to stop it. He quietly uttered one simple sentence: "The Earth King invites you to serve him." At once the entire council replied with a monotonous "I am the Earth King's humble servant." He smiled as they became zombie-like. "The executions will happen as planned, then?" Zhang Chang asked robotically. The female member from the Water Tribe nodded. "The rebels will die in one hour," she said.

Katara, Zuko and Sokka paced around the cell silently, each trying to think of a way out of the predicament they were currently in. Mai stood quietly against a corner, with a fearful expression on her face. Suki lay unmoving on the bed, her own face wearing a similar look of fear. "We need a plan," Zuko said finally, breaking the ice. He had spent several minutes trying to break the chains of the manacles attached to his wrists. If he could get the chains off, he could get the gauntlets off of his hands that restrained his fire bending, then the door to their cell would be toast. But no matter how hard he tried, the only thing he succeeded in was hurting himself with the strain.

Unseen due to his clothing, he could feel cuts forming from his attempts. Finally he gave up. "They can't kill us," Sokka stated, but the tone in his voice suggested that he was not sure. "They'd be risking open war with the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes," Zuko replied. That however was not the most pressing concern. "I don't think the Kyoshi Warriors would appreciate it either," Katara said, sending Suki a grim smile. "All this is well and good, but we need to think of an escape plan," Mai said, bringing the discussion back to focus. Despite the fear etched on her face, her voice remained as emotionless as ever.

Before anyone could discuss it further, they were interrupted by a large cadre of armed guards. "It's time," the lead guard said as he stepped up to the door. "You've all been invited to attend a bon fire in the city square," he said as he opened the door to the cell. Sokka defiantly tried to rush him, forgetting he was as restrained as everyone else, but was swatted as if he were a fly. As the group was lined up to take their final walk, the leader gave special instructions to the guards who would be supporting Suki. "Check her for weapons," he ordered. "She's already injured one council member."

There was a large crowd of people lined up from the Council Building to the City Square in anticipation of what was about to happen. Katara was first in line as the prisoners were led out. As the procession began, she took note of the Dai Li agents in and around the crowd. Extra security, no doubt, in case one of them should attempt to escape. It was hopeless. Her hands were chained behind her back, and there wasn't any water to be seen. And what was worse, she was about to die without saying goodbye to the person she loved most.

Sokka trudged behind his sister, forced forward by his guards. They took no chances, assigning three guards a person, including Suki, who wouldn't even be standing without their help. Behind him were Zuko and Mai, who walked with brave faces. It was clear they intended to face the inevitable with dignity. Suki brought up the rear, pain etched all over her face. Her proud Kyoshi uniform was tattered and torn. After what seemed to be an eternity, the square was in sight. Katara looked forward to see five stakes prepared, just waiting for their occupants. Zhang Chang was in the process of handing lit torches to the guards whose jobs it would be to light the pyres.

As they were restrained to their respective stakes, Katara noticed a young woman who she guessed was a Fire Nation priestess. She winced as rope was tightened at strategic areas around her body. Her ankles, so she could not kick the wood away once it was burning. Her knees, making her legs completely incapable of any movement whatsoever. Her arms were unchained long enough to be pulled behind her stake roughly, then once again chained behind her back. Rope was coiled several times around her waist, and if that wasn't enough, chains were criss-crossed across her upper chest, making even wiggling impossible. One final restraint, a guard wrapped a length of rope around her neck, not tightly enough to compromise her breathing, but enough so she could do nothing but stare forward at the crowd, erect during the entire ordeal. She didn't need to see to know that the rest of her friends were being restrained in the same manner. The guards work was finally finished, and the pyres were closed. No way in, no way out.

"Before we commence with the execution of these traitors to the Four Nations, we must observe a proper Fire Nation funeral custom, in honour of the soon to be departed Fire Lord and Lady," Zhang Chang said. 'Funeral', Katara thought. How ironic. It was Fire Nation tradition to cremate their dead on funeral pyres, and the Royal Family recieved nothing but the best treatment. He nodded to the woman. "As we commit these five souls to Agni, we pray that they be forgiven for any wrongdoing they may have committed in this life," the priestess began, before being interrupted by Sokka. "If you're gonna kill us, get it over with!" he spat with some difficulty due to the rope around his neck. The priestess glared at him, angry at the interruption. She was just trying to do her job. "Fine, then," she replied.

Zhang Chang nodded to the guards who held torches on the platform. "Let it be known, that this is the penalty for rebellion," Chang announced to murmurs of the crowd. Katara's eyes fearfully followed the flame as her guard lowered his torch. It was clear he did not want to do this as well as he met her stare. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he set her pyre alight. The guards acted as one, each lighting the pyres in multiple places. Katara herself could feel the warmth of three fires. One in front of her, and one on each side.

She felt a lump in her throat as a trail of smoke began to rise from her burning pyre. Before it could get uncomfortably hot, a great bellow was heard. Katara's eyes quickly darted up as much as they could to just make out Appa's enormous form flying overhead. He landed with a large thud, but Aang was already off. Ty Lee dismounted the sky bison impressively, disabling a few Dai Li agents before they could react. Toph went on a rampage, sending guards everywhere flying. Aang went immediately into the Avatar State at the sight of Katara about to be burned alive. He manipulated water from his own pouch, and doused the pyres simultaneously.

One gesture of the water whip, and the ropes restraining Katara to her stake fell uselessly to the ground. He and Toph worked in tandem, freeing each of their friends in a timely manner. "We gotta get Suki out of here," Sokka said. Aang nodded. "You and Ty Lee take care of it," he instructed. The acrobat heard her name, and was at Suki's side in one flip. "We'll cover you," Zuko said, as the gauntlets that restrained him hit the ground with a clang. Aang eyed Zhang Chang fleeing the scene, and immediately pursued him. The battle lines were drawn.


	19. A Councilman's Betrayal

**Ch.19 A Councilman's Betrayal**

In no time at all, the battle was on. Aang followed his quarry on the air scooter. Meanwhile, Zuko, Katara and Toph worked together to give Sokka, Ty Lee, and Mai time to get Suki away from the fight. "Take my bending, will you?" Toph asked angrily as she sent at least five soldiers flying. Katara began using water from a nearby well. She weaved around the battlefield as though she were surfing, imobilizing several guards in ice. "Way to go, Sugar Queen," Toph complimented as she sent a boulder toward ten guards. Only one managed to dodge. "You're not doing so bad yourself," Katara replied.

Zuko was shooting fire blasts in all directions, it seemed. He shot with perfect accuracy, hitting every target he aimed at. The guards were on the losing end. Long Feng viewed the battle from a safe distance. He had gone to great lengths to secure this power. He turned to his hand selected Dai Li agents. "Go," he instructed. Each one of them took to the battlefield without hesitation. Katara was the first one to notice. "Zuko, the Dai Li are coming," she warned. At hearing this, Toph stepped up her game.

She stamped her foot, creating multiple pillars. Zuko and Katara converged on the few who were lucky enough to dodge the attack. A rock cuff went flying Toph's way, but she deflected it with an earth shield. Several guards tried to attack her from behind, but her earthsight made sneak attacks from the ground impossible. The few who tried found themselves flying. Katara managed to freeze two Dai Li and was dealing with a third when one shot a rock cuff from behind.

"Katara, look out!" Zuko shouted in warning. In the nick of time, she used water to propel herself out of the way, and the cuff struck her previous opponent. As Toph made her way to her friends, she sensed a familiar presence. "Sugar Queen, get Sparky and get out of here," she suddenly ordered. "What? Why?" Katara demanded. "It's Chan," the blind girl replied, a sense of pain in her voice. She realized now that he was just another victim of Long Feng's mind control.

"We're not leaving you, Toph," Zuko said defiantly. "Zuko's right, he can't take all three of us," Katara added. Toph stared stoicily ahead. "Yes, he can," she replied, without even turning. The finality of her statement took Katara and Zuko by surprise. "How can you be so sure?" Zuko asked. the answer to his question did not come from Toph. "Sifu Toph," Chan said. Toph tried to reason with her former student. "Chan, you're being controlled," she said.

"You're a law breaker," Chan replied, almost robotically. "I can try to heal him," Katara said. Before they could debate any more, Chan sent a boulder in the young water bender's direction. Only quick intervention by Toph stopped it's flight. She stood her ground. "Try not to hurt him," she said. Zuko and Katara nodded, before launching an attack. Chan proved to be a worthy adversary, shielding himself from Zuko's fire blasts and Katara's water whip. Toph herself tried to imprison him in earth, but he merely broke free.

Katara saw an opportunity and took it. As Chan jumped to avoid a pillar, Katara waited. As soon as he landed, she froze him to the spot. He struggled furiously as the group approached. Katara extracted water from the well, and placed her hands on his head. The effect was similar to when she had healed Suki. His struggling ceased, and he let out a scream of pain. Realization of his surroundings began to set in. "Sifu Toph? What am I doing here." Then recent memories began coming back. "Oh no," he said, his voice broken in horror. "What have I done?"

Long Feng couldn't believe what he had just seen. Even his hand picked Dai Li agents failed. His entire scheme was coming apart. He realized he needed to act. It would be foolish, he knew, to take Toph, Katara and Zuko on all at once, but he realized that others were missing. There was only one place they could have gone. He made his way to the Jasmine Dragon. It was time to secure a hostage.

Iroh waited expectantly, and his heart leapt in joy as Mai finally appeared over the hill. "I was so worried about you," he said as they made their way to the wreckage. "Where is Zuko?" he questioned. Ty Lee smiled. "Zuko helped cover our escape," she explained. Suki began moaning in pain. Before any celebration could be had, Long Feng revealed his presence. He bended prisons of rock around everyone present. "Well played," he complimented. He looked his prisoners over. "What do you want?" Iroh demanded. Long Feng ignored the question. He seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, he made his decision. "You are coming with me, my wife," he said as he released Suki from her prison. She fell forward into his waiting arms. "I'll kill you!" Sokka screamed. Long Feng didn't even look back as he dragged Suki away.

Zhang Chang panted as he entered the main hall of the council building. As he stopped to catch his breath, the door to the grand hall blew open. "No more running, council member," Aang said. He was no longer in the Avatar State. "This is all a big mistake," he continued. Chang had his back to the Avatar. It was as though he were searching for something. "Long Feng's behind all of this. He's controlling you and the rest of the council."

At hearing this, Chang turned to face the Avatar. His face wore a maniacal grin, and he began laughing hysterically. "HA! HA! HA!" he bellowed. "Controlling me? Rest assured, young Avatar, I serve Master Long Feng willingly!" Aang stared in disbelief. He was almost unprepared when the former council member began sending fire balls his way.


	20. Endgame

**Ch.20 Endgame**

_"HA! HA! HA! Controlling me? Rest assured, young Avatar, I serve Long Feng willingly!"_ The impact of what Zhang Chang had just said hit Aang like a punch to the gut. He was barely able to dodge the councilman's first salvo of fireballs as the weight of what he'd just been told sank in. "Who do you think helped bring the rest of the council under the master's control?" Chang taunted as he sent a huge stream of fire Aang's way. Aang ducked for cover as the fireballs continued to fly.

Long Feng held a dagger to Suki's throat as he forced her forward. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded in a pained voice. Her captor did not answer, he merely continued to force her to move. As he approached the town square, he stopped. He knew his enemies could still be there, and he needed to think of a detour. He looked around, trying to find an alley, an out of the way side road, anywhere that would allow him to slip past his enemies unnoticed.

As Katara and Zuko saw to Chan, Toph got a knowing look. She turned, and although she was blind, she looked directly at Long Feng. "Hee hee," he whispered. "The only one who could see us is blind, my dear," he gloated. In his arrogance he forgot one crucial detail. "It's Long Feng," Toph warned. Her earthsight had detected his footsteps. At hearing this, Feng glared at her, a look of anger and frustration evident in his face. Zuko and Katara spun around at Toph's warning.

Zuko charged a fireball. "I wouldn't do that, young Fire Lord," Long Feng warned. He held his blade to Suki's throat. "You might force me to harm my wife," he said. Fear crept across Katara's face. "Suki!" she cried. Feng nodded. "That's right. Back off. Slowly," he ordered. The fire Zuko was beginning to bend disappeared, and he lowered his hands. But he was not ready to surrender yet. "Toph, launch him," he said, only for Toph to shake her head no. "I can't," she replied.

Katara nodded her agreement. "She's right, Zuko, none of us can do anything to Long Feng as long as he's using Suki as a shield," she observed. Suki tried to slip away from Long Feng's grip to no avail. She simply wasn't able in her current physical state. "Someone do something," she pleaded. "Do what darling?" Long Feng sneered."He's gonna kill me," she replied. Long Feng's voice was emotionless as he spoke. "Perhaps. I haven't decided yet. I think it depends on whether your friends cooperate," he said.

Toph exhaled sharply. "He's almost as good as Azula," she said. "I can't tell if he's lying or not." Long Feng pressed his blade a little harder against Suki's throat. "I'll say it one more time, then I might accidentally cut something important," he warned. "Back off, now!" Katara nodded, and all three of them stood down. "Thanks," Feng said as he bent prisons of rock around the three of them. "It'll be fine," Katara reassured Suki. "We will save you," she said.

As Long Feng began making his escape, a boulder came flying out of nowhere. He hadn't thought to restrain Chan, who was feebly attempting to stop him. He threw Suki to the ground at the moment the boulder would have made contact with her head and used his own bending to turn it to sand. He stamped on the ground, causing a pillar of earth to send Chan flying. As if hitting the ground from about thirty feet in his weakened state wasn't enough, he threw a boulder at Chan's back the moment he landed. Chan went immediately limp. "The fool!" Long Feng scoffed.

"Chan!" Toph screamed. Long Feng picked Suki off the ground, and swiftly took his leave. As soon as he was out of sight, Toph freed herself and her friends. The three of them rushed to Chan's side. "Sifu Toph," he rasped. "Forgive me, Sifu Toph," he sputtered. Toph grasped his hand. "Chan, there's nothing to forgive." Tears streamed down her face as she held his hand. "Katara, please tell me you can heal him," she begged.

Katara's hands glowed a bright blue as she placed them on Chan's chest. After a few moments, it was clear that her attempt to heal his injuries wasn't working. The clouds in the sky parted, and the sun shined down as Chan drew his last breath. Toph hesitatingly closed his eyes. "Rest easy, Chan," she whispered, her voice so quiet Zuko and Katara almost could not hear it. She rose with a look of anger on her face. She realized there could only be one way Long Feng could have abducted Suki.

"I'm so sorry, Toph," Katara said sympathetically. "Go after him," Toph ordered, her voice suddenly hard as steel. She turned away and started toward the Jasmine Dragon. "Wait, where are you going?" Zuko asked. Toph didn't even look back. "I'm going to check on everyone else," she replied. A moment of realization struck Zuko hard. "Uncle," he said worriedly. As he moved to follow Toph, Katara grabbed his arm. "Zuko, there's no time," she said. They couldn't let Long Feng get away. He had to face justice for his crimes.

"Don't lose him," Toph said. "I'll catch up," she finished as she took off. Katara and Zuko went in pursuit of Long Feng. They had an idea where he might be headed.

Toph meanwhile, had set a speed record in getting back to the Jasmine Dragon. She was right in her thinking. The rest of their friends had been imprisoned in rock as well. There was no doubt Long Feng had been there. She focused, and released all of them in one motion. "Thanks, Toph," Sokka said as he stretched his limbs. It was then that he looked at Toph's face, at the cross between anger and sadness that was etched all over her face. "Toph, what happened?" Iroh asked. He could tell something had happened. "Long Feng didn't get away did he?" Ty Lee asked. Her normally chipper tone was replaced by malice and anger.

"Not yet," Toph replied. Sokka was right there with her. "We've gotta stop him," he said. "He's got Suki." Toph didn't mince words. Her anger was overriding her sadness at this point and time. "Yes, I am well aware of that, Snoozles," she snapped. The entire group cringed at her tone. "Well instead of talking about it, let's get him," Mai said. She retrieved a few throwing knives from the wreckage. Toph nodded. "Follow me and hurry, Katara and Zuko could use our help," she said.

The battle had continued to rage. Aang had earthbent an armor of stone to shield him from Zhang Chang's fire blasts. "Do you want to know the best part?" he asked mockingly. Aang responded by shooting a blast of air at him, which he nimbly dodged. "After I help the master destroy the Avatar line, we will be invincible. Then the Fire Nation will bow to our might. And after that the Water Tribes will submit to our power." He was on a power trip as he continued boasting.

"No one will dare challenge us," he boasted. He had been charging a large fireball as he spoke, and with no further delay he released it. It hit it's mark, destroying Aang's armor and knocking him almost senseless. He began to glow, but he suppressed it. Zhang Chang was a more powerful opponent than he appeared to be. It was possible that he could have been at least as powerful as Ozai was, if not more.

"That's right," Chang gloated as he gripped Aang by the neck. "Bow to our power." Aang sensed another presence in the room. "What exactly do you mean by our?" Long Feng questioned. Aang struggled in his grip as he sensed a third presence. Suki! "Let her go!" he raged. Long Feng snickered. "I don't think so," he replied. "In fact, I think I'll kill her in front of you," he threatened. He raised his blade, but he had made a dangerous miscalculation in threatening Suki.

Aang went into the Avatar State out of sheer anger. Zhang Chang stared in disbelief as Aang pried his hand from his throat. He then sent the former councilman flying through a wall. Zhang Chang was clearly down for the count, but Aang bent a rock prison around him just to be sure. He then turned his complete attention to Long Feng, who had released Suki in order to adequately defend himself. Or so he thought. He began throwing boulders at Aang in rapid succession, but to his dismay, Aang effortlessly dodged them and even let a few hit him. In the Avatar State they bounced off of him as though they were pebbles.

Aang finally stopped toying with him, and burrowed underground. Long Feng was not practiced in Toph's earthsight technique, and began frantically circling around. He had no idea where the Avatar would surface, and Aang used this fact to his advantage. All of a sudden, Long Feng found himself unable to move, restrained in the very same style of prison he had been fond of using on others. But Aang used ice, so he could not simply bend his way out. The rest of Aang's companions burst into the room at that very moment.

Toph, in particular, was running on nothing but rage. She took in the sight of the immobilized Long Feng, and crossed the room. She picked up the dagger which lay on the ground in front of him, and took pleasure in the rise in his heartbeat. "How does it feel?" she growled. Getting no response, she stalked toward him, the dagger raised threateningly. "How does it feel, knowing you're about to die?" Katara, Sokka and the others had no idea what to make of this.

"Toph, don't!" The cry came from Aang. She gripped the dagger's handle so hard her knuckles were turning white. "Why not?" she asked through gritted teeth. Aang took a deep breath. He struggled to think of an answer. "He killed Chan," she said, despair taking over. "He nearly killed the rest of us," she continued. Aang finally placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not even Katara was willing to go near her in this state of mind.

"I know he's done terrible things," Aang replied. "And I promise he will answer for them, but Toph, if you kill him, you let him take control of you," he reasoned. Toph struggled with her emotions. Finally, the blade hit the ground with a clang. "I'm so sorry, Aang," she she finally said after moments of silence. She then began weeping, not just for Chan, but for every misfortune that had happened recently because of his scheming.

Aang knew what needed to be done. "Long Feng, you have proven yourself to be too dangerous. I will therefore strip you of your bending," he said. He began to glow as he made contact with Long Feng's forehead. This time, it wasn't a light show. When all was said and done, Long Feng was powerless. "What have you done to me?" Feng demanded. The Avatar didn't think twice. "I took your bending away. You can't use it to harm anyone else ever again."

He did the same thing to Zhang Chang, who was still out. The deed done, he turned to Zuko. "Can you see to it that these two are sent to the Boiling Rock?" he asked. Zuko nodded. "It would be my pleasure," he replied. Aang noticed Suki's pained expression. "Let me help you," he said softly. Suki did not protest as he placed his hands on her and started glowing. After a brief moment, the glowing ceased. Suki picked herself up, finally able to move freely again.

The group turned as consciousness returned to Zhang Chang. He tried to bend, only to have nothing happen. "What did you?" he asked. "He took away your bending," Katara explained. Toph left him with a final cutting remark. "Enjoy Boiling Rock," she said.


	21. Epilogue

**Ch.21 Epilogue**

The entire Gaang felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. The first thing Sokka did was take Suki in his arms. "I got so scared for a while there," he said as their eyes met. She kissed him ever so gently on the lips. "So did I," she replied. He released her briefly and turned to Aang. "Thank you so much," he said. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this." Aang embraced him in a hug. "You'll never have to," he replied. "Seeing you two happy and well is payment enough."

As the group stepped outside, the celebration found itself prematurely interrupted. "TOPH BEI FONG!" an angry voice bellowed. General Fong pushed his way through the crowd. "You are coming with me to your parent's house this instant, my wife!" he ordered. Aang began to glow again at hearing this, but Toph placed a single hand on his shoulder. "Settle down, Twinkle-Toes," she said with a grin. "I've got this." If the good general had any inkling of what he'd just triggered, he'd turn around and run away as fast as his legs could carry him.

But alas, Fong did not show that wisdom. Instead he let his arrogance take over. In all fairness, Toph tried to resolve the matter peacefully. "No," she replied. "I am not going anywhere with you." General Fong flew into a rage. "I am an Earth Kingdom General!" he shouted. "And you are my wife, and a wife obeys her husband. Now you will come with me now, or I shall take you by force." If not for Toph blocking the charge, the rest of the group would have bum rushed him on the spot.

A cocky grin made it's way across the young earthbender's face. "I would love to see you try to take me by force," she dared. Like clockwork, Fong unwisely took the bait. He took his stance, and stamped the ground, intending to imprison his quarry. To the entire group's surprise, he actually succeeded. Or so it seemed. Toph laughed. "You call this a prison?" Toph mocked, before effortlessly breaking out. Fong couldn't believe what he'd just seen. "Now, what was it you said on the train?" Toph asked, her tone suddenly menacing. "Something about being superior to me because I'm blind?"

Before the general could answer, she launched him like a ping pong ball into the air. As soon as he hit the ground, she launched him again. This continued for about five minutes, Toph's friends cringing every time he hit the ground. Finally she decided he'd had enough. She stood over his broken, crumpled form with a smile on her face. "If I've said it once, I've said it 1000 times," she said with a grin. "I am the greatest earthbender in the world! And don't you forget it, Dunderhead!" In emphasis of this, she launched him one last time. "Consider this a divorce," she quiped.

**4 months later**

Hakoda smiled poudly as his son stood before him. Sokka was joined by Aang and Zuko. Katara and Toph waited expectantly to Hakoda's left. The Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee, Mai and the rest of the Southern Water Tribe filled the audience. Finally, the moment of truth had arrived. Suki stepped forward, clad in the finest Earth Kingdom Green dress Sokka had ever seen. He could not believe her beauty, as the dress accented her form perfectly. As a nod to her heritage, she wore the facepaint of her homeland. To round everything out, she wore a betrothal necklace that Sokka had tirelessly carved. Sokka clutched the necklace she'd made for him with a smile.

In a few moments, Suki stood side by side with Sokka. They turned to face the Chief of the Southern water tribe, and Suki's future Father in Law. "It is with great pride that I look on you here today," Hakoda said. He seemed overcome in his emotions as he presided over the ceremony. "Sokka, you have come very far in a very short period of time. I know you will handle the burden of Chief well when the time comes," he continued. He seemed to pause for a brief moment.

Finally, he continued. "But enough of that. I take it no one objects to this union?" he questioned. Predictably, no objection was forthcoming. In fact it was thought by most that this moment was long overdue. "Very well, then," Hakoda said. "It is my pleasure to announce Sokka and Suki as man and wife. May their union be blessed by the Moon and Ocean Spirits, and may they find many years of happiness by each other's side." Sokka and Suki were visibly moved by his words. Finally, Ty Lee couldn't hold her happiness in anymore. "So kiss already!" she yelled. The happy couple needed no further prompting.

Aang smiled to himself. To prevent anything like this from ever happening again in the future, the council of world leaders was dissolved. The world would attempt to go back to the way it was before the Hundred Year War started, with each nation coexisting relatively peacefully and the Avatar resolving conflicts.

**6 months later**

Aang had been working on it painstakingly for the last half of the year. It was finally done. Suki had relocated to the South Pole, leaving Ty Lee in charge on Kyoshi. They recieved regular updates via messenger hawk, but for the most part there was no trouble. The entire group had come for a great feast at Chief Hakoda's invitation, however, so Ty Lee was there at the moment. "I have an announcement to make," Hakoda said as they took their places at the table. "Effective at the end of the year, I am stepping down as the chief of the Southern Water Tribe," Hakoda said, much to the amazement of his guests. "I have asked you here to announce who will succeed me."

This of course was a formality, but even so Sokka began to feel overwhelmed. "Sokka, you are more than ready to lead this tribe into the future. At that time, you will be known as Chief Sokka," he said. Sokka fumbled for words as the weight of the announcement sank in. "I... I'm honored. I promise I won't let you down, father," Sokka said, bowing in respect. Aang decided it was time. "I don't want to steal your thunder, Chief Hakoda," he began, "but I have an announcement as well."

Hakoda took no offense. "By all means Avatar Aang, the floor is yours," he replied. Aang nodded. "Actually, it's more of a question." The entire room watched in silent happiness as Aang made his way to Katara. He kneeled before her, a smile on his face. "We've known each other a long time, and I feel that in you, I have found my centre." Katara felt joy in her heart, and that feeling got larger as he showed her the betrothal necklace.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Aang asked. Katara did not think twice. "Of course I will," she answered. Aang fumbled slightly as he put the necklace around her neck. She held her mother's necklace close to her heart as he did so. She looked forward to the day she could pass it down to a daughter, as her mother had passed it down to her. "Well, this is a happy day indeed," Hakoda said as the meal began.

**The End  
**


End file.
